Lemon Gods
by LollipopCloudsandHoneyTyphoons
Summary: My first LEMON drabbles about the Kamichama Karin characters, and me using different pairings! Chapters will be updated frequently since I have a large imagination.
1. A Gift of Love Given In the Clouds

**This is so cute, the idea just came to me , and I thought, what better to do than make it a chapter in a lemon drabble I'd been thinking about for such a long time? :)**

* * *

15 year old Athena was so busy trying to find out what to give her boyfriend Apollo for his birthday that she missed the first 40 minutes of his birthday party.

She had finally decided on something she hoped a sweet, handsome, innocent, now 16 year old boy would want from his girlfriend, whom he shared a strong, 4 year love with.

She would give him her virginity as a gift.

Athena raced down the stairs of her castle, reading the note her parents Zeus and Metis had left for her.

_Athena,_

_We went to visit some friends in the human world! We would have taken you, but we almost forgot you had to go to Apollo's birthday party!_

_We'll only be gone for a few days, but in the meantime, you two lovebirds have fun!_

_(Snicker!)_

_Mom and Dad_

Athena put the letter down and blushed. She guessed that somehow her parents had found out what kind of present she was giving her Apollo.

Racing out of the house with her brand new sundress on, Athena ran to the field where Apollo's party was being held.

_Oh, I hope he doesn't think my gift is dirty... Or rejects me because he doesn't find me attractive in that way.._

The closer she got to the field, the more scared she became, but she had already decided that this is what she wanted to give him, and that she herself wanted to make love to her beloved young god Apollo.

She stopped walking when the field came into view, and she spotted the handsome teenager playing a game with his friends, but he didn't look that happy.

"Oh, no, does he think I forgot?!"

Apollo turned to his friends, forcing another smile.

_Where is my Athena? She couldn't have forgotten! She never forgets my birthday!_

To Apollo, the whole world was gray without her around.

"AAAAPPPPOOOLLLLLOOOO!"

But the world sprang back to life again as his small, beautiful, shy, clumsy, adorable, Athena ran across the field of clouds to him, her gorgeous, dirty blonde hair, like most goddesses, grown all the way down to her ankles, and flowed and shined behind her as she ran.

Apollo's eyes brightened at the sight of her, and his smile was no longer fake.

"My love!" he called, opening his arms wide for her, and she jumped in them, wrapping her own around his neck as he spun her around.

The thousands of guests there all turned their attention to them, saying a long, "Awwwwwwwwwww!"

"Oh, Athena, I thought you forgot about today." Apollo said, setting her down.

"I would never forget about your birthday, Apollo!" she blushed and shyly brought her lips up to meet his in a quick kiss.

Apollo blushed, "I- I'm so happy that you're here."

And so the two enjoyed the rest of his birthday party. And once that party had ended, Athena became scared again of her birthday present.

The night sky was dark, the moon was a beautiful crescent, and the stars were all shining beautifully.

"Thank you all for coming!" Apollo waved goodbye to the last two guests and looked down at Athena, who was holding his arm.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Apollo spread his wings and grabbed Athena's hand, flying across the sky and onto another cloud where they sat together, staring up at the stars.

Athena scanned the size of the cloud.

It was about as large as a bed, the perfect size.

"Athena? Is something wrong?"

She turned to look back at her boyfriend and blushed, "N- no, just looking around for the... "Big Dipper."

Apollo laughed and pointed in the sky, "Athena, it's right there."

"Ah... r-right."

Her turned to stare up at the sky, smiling with a peaceful look on his face, the wind blowing his shiny, pale blonde hair gently and the moon making his skin shine.

Athena stared at her gorgeous lover for a moment.

_Oh, he's so beautiful! I can't believe I'm this lucky...!What if I somehow break our bond when I tell him what I got him? Then again, if he doesn't want me, I still have that pure golden bow and arrow I bought for him... It's now or never... _

Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke.

"Y- you probably noticed I didn't get you a present, right?"  
"I've gotten so many today, and I'm just glad you showed up, so it's okay."

Her heart leaped and she got a little more confident.

"Well, I do have your gift and I'm going to give it to you now."  
"Oh?"

"Yes, I have two, actually. And I can't decide on which to give you first."  
"What are they?"

"Well, I bought you a golden bow and arrow, but it's at my house. And the other one, I can give you right here."

Apollo finally turned to her, smiling, "I can't believe it! A new bow and arrow?! No one knew what I really wanted for my birthday, except you!"

Athena smiled, let go of his hand, pulled herself farther up the cloud so that she was on her knees at his side, and kissed him.

Apollo blushed, his eyelids closing slowly as he shyly deepened the kiss.

When Athena pulled away, she asked, "Then what would you rather have? A bow and arrow, or me?"

"What do you mean? Is it something that involves you when you say 'me?'" Apollo asked.

Athena nodded, "Something special."

Apollo smiled, clueless, "Then, you. I want you first."  
Athena's heart leaped again, and she blushed, bit her lip, quickly straddled Apollo, kissed him passionately on the lips, and pulled back.

Apollo was blushing furiously, "A- Athena, what are you..."

"My love," she stared up at him, her green eyes filled of determination, "I've decided to give you my virginity as a gift." she said quickly, but crystal- clear.

Apollo's eyes widened and he stared down at her.

Athena kept the brave look on her face, but blushed as well.

It was a while before her boyfriend spoke again.

"R-really?"

She nodded, "Really."

He quickly slid out from under her, looking away, and her heart shattered.

"Athena, I'm not sure."

The small goddess bit back tears, "B-but, why? Why not?"  
He glanced at her, but looked away again, his cheeks a scarlet red now.

"What if you're not really ready? I- It will be my first time, too, but I know it will hurt you, and I don't like that.."

"It only hurts for a minute, and it's your birthday, it doesn't matter!"

He finally looked at her, "Of course it does, if it's with you!"

Athena crawled over to him and sat in between his legs, kissing him.

"But it will feel good after wards, and I just want to pleasure you and make you happy, Apollo! Please, I want to make love to you."

"A-Athena..." he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

When he pulled back, he finally said, "Alright, I'll accept your gift. And if you don't want to when it goes far, it's okay, I promise I will stop. But.. you're sure?"

She looked up at him, "Yes."

Apollo grabbed Athena's hips and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his waist, and pressed her to his stomach, kissing her again.

Pretty soon, her tongue begged for an entrance into his mouth, and he granted her access.

Their tongues battled for a while, and Apollo finally pulled back for air, and they were both panting.

Apollo took off Athena's jacket, and then she took off his, followed by his shirt, then his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

He looked at his lover again as he began gently tugging at her dress, and she nodded for him to go on.

Gripping the ends of it, Apollo pushed the light, pink sundress over her head, revealing frilly white panties and her pink bra.

Her breasts weren't at all small, or too big, Apollo thought they were perfect and made her even more gorgeous.

Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink when she caught him staring at her body, and he blushed back, before unhooking her bra and watched as it revealed what was underneath.

Athena gasped at the wind making her a little cold, but also at how her boyfriend was staring at her half bare body.

Apollo could see she was trying hard not to cover herself, and he knew she was embarrassed.

"Am... am I okay?" she asked softly.

Apollo smiled, "Oh, yes, Athena, you're beautiful, really. And you don't have to be embarrassed."

Athena seemed more confident – she smiled down up at him and kissed him again, and that's when she felt his hands slide down to her panties.

Although her lust mostly got in the way of being scared about her first time being taken away, she was still slightly hesitant.

Athena let out a gasp when he reached the waist band, but he pulled away.

"Is everything alright? Did I scare you?"

Athena shook her head, "It's alright, Apollo, go on."

He nodded and slid off her panties, kissing her again and then he took off his boxers and she watched as his erection sprang free.

_Wow, he's so big... I can't believe I've made him like this! So he really does find me attractive in this way! Oh, I'm so happy!_

Apollo was still for awhile, blushing as Athena looked down at him.

"What's wrong, Apollo?"

"Nothing... I just.. don't know what to do next." he stared down at the beautiful, girl straddling his legs, completely naked with him, and wondered for a moment how he could have been so lucky to have fallen in love with someone so beautiful, and have her love returned to him.

Athena blushed before kissing him and pressing her hands on his chest.

"Touch me, Apollo."

His eyes widened at the suddenly seductive, yet still slightly shy Athena.

"A-Alright."

He reached shaky hands up to cup her breasts and she let out a high pitched noise that he thought meant she was hurt, so he took them away, but she quickly grabbed his wrists and placed them back.

"It didn't hurt?" he asked.

"Not at all, it felt good." she smiled.

Relieved, he gently squeezed her breasts before kissing her again, and she moaned in his mouth.

"Do you want me to touch you here?" he kissed her neck and slowly moved his hand down her stomach again.

"Y-yes." she breathed, and felt herself becoming wet with arousal.

Apollo's hand finally reached it's destination and her rubbed the spot in between her legs gently, while the other hand gently played with her sensitive breasts.

Athena threw her head back and let out a soft moan into the sky, and slowly brought her hand down to squeeze his erection.

"Ah..ahhh!" Apollo gasped while she stroked him, and finally he lay down on the soft cloud underneath them , panting after a while of them gently exploring each others' bodies.

"Oh, Apollo." Athena beamed down at him, and he looked up at her with lust in his icy blue eyes.

He moaned again when she carefully grabbed him again and positioned him at her entrance.

"Wait, Athena, are you still sure?"

She reached her hand down to his, and he grabbed it, entwining their fingers and clasping their hands together.

"Yes, I'm ready. Apollo.."

She leaned down to kiss him before slamming herself down on him, feeling her virginity being taken away, and afraid of screaming like she felt the pain to, she whimpered into his mouth, her eyes snapping open, and widening.

She pulled away slightly, and Apollo opened his eyes.

"Oh, Athena! Are you alright?!"

"I... I'm okay..."

Apollo watched tears roll down her cheeks, and looked down at their connection to see that she was bleeding.

"Athena, I'm so sorry..."

She stayed still for a few minutes, feeling the pain subside, and she froze.

She moved her hips once and felt the great wave of pleasure wash through her.

"Oh!" She gasped, throwing her head back.

"Athena?" Apollo said from under her, worry in his voice.

She started moving her hips, and they both moaned.

"Ahhh, that feels so good...!"

Apollo relaxed when his girlfriend had finally told him this, and he could finally enjoy their lovemaking without worry of hurting her.

"Athena! Ahhh!" he grabbed her hips as she moved them faster and harder.

"A-Apollo..!" she gasped.

Her moans were like music to his ears, and he felt wonderful knowing that he was causing her so much pleasure that she was calling his name as they made love.

He held her tightly as her flipped them over, now on top of her and between her legs, he started thrusting himself, and Athena arched her back, pressing her beasts to his chest, yelling his name and pleading for him to go faster.

He obeyed, and looked down at her, at the beautiful expressions on her face, and wondered what she would look like when he made her climax.

He moved a strand of hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"Athena.." he whispered her name, watching all of her reactions.

"Oh, Apollo, _faster! Oh, please! _Something's happening...!"

Apollo smiled, and moved faster, now gently slamming into her.

"Ahhhhh!" Athena gasped and wrapped her hands around his back tightly, "_Apollo_!"

He leaned down to kiss her, and she kissed back.

Apollo felt his climax near as well, and hoping to come with her, he grabbed her breasts again and gently touched her nipples, making her gasp his name.

He slid one of his hands down to hitch one of her legs around her waist and gasped when he felt her walls clench around him slightly.

"Apollo, I'm going to climax!" Athena started screaming in pleasure.

"M-me, too, Athena!" he moved his hips as fast as he could, and then a few minutes later, they came together, Athena's walls clenching around him tightly, causing him to spill into her, both of them shouting each others' name's one last time.

Apollo collapsed on her chest, and they struggled to catch their breaths.

"I- I love you... And Happy Birthday.." Athena gasped out.

"I love you, too, Athena, and thank you, making love to you for the first time is the best gift I will ever have."

She laced her fingers in his pale blonde hair and smiled down sleepily at him.

"Let's go to sleep at my house. My parents won't be home for a few days, we can sleep peacefully without them teasing us or anything.

Apollo gathered their clothes, and teleporting to Athena's house, he closed the door behind them in her room, pulled the covers of their bare bodies, kissed her one last time goodnight, and they both slept happily in each others arms that night.

Athena had soon found out that their love making had only made their love for each other even stronger.

* * *

**I really loved this one, short and sweet! And I can't wait for the next chapter, I haven't done any other pairings except Kazune and Karin, but I'm putting her with one of the different boys this time!**


	2. Behind Closed Doors

** Summary :Married couple Micchi and Karin decide to have a little fun in their room after their baby is put down for a nap.**

* * *

After breastfeeding my baby Tama-chan, I set her down as she fell asleep in her crib.

"Karin!" My husband called.

I gritted my teeth and gently kissed my baby on her cheek, then quickly walked to my bedroom.

I opened the door and shut it quietly.

Turning around to face my husband, who was sitting on the bed writing something, I glared.

"Micchiru! You idiot, I just but Tama-chan to sleep! You're going to wake her up if you keep calling me like that." I whisper/yelled.

Taking off his reading glasses, Micchi pushed his shoulder length burnt orange hair out of his hetero- chromia eyes and looked at me, smiling.

"Sorry, I needed you."

"For what? Is what you need so important that you almost woke our baby up to get me ?" I said, pouting. He shouted so much for the smallest of favors that he almost always woke little Tama-chan when she was taking her naps. It was getting really hard to put her to sleep these days.

Standing up, Micchi walked over to me and cupped my cheeks, making me freeze.

"Yes, it is important, and now that Tama-chan's asleep, you can do the favor."

"What are you.."

I blushed when he pulled me into a kiss, but softened at his touch, almost going limp in his arms.

I didn't know how he did that, but he always somehow charmed me when he touched me, like he was putting some kind of spell on me or something.

When he pulled away, he said, "Actually, it's more of a favor for both of us. You know, since I've been so busy with work that I work all day, and you being busy with the baby, and how unfortunately I can't even help you.. We both need some relieving, don't we?"

I sort of knew what he meant, I was angry all the time, and barely got any sleep, and didn't really have a lot of time to myself.

I felt like I was carrying around a whole bunch of weights nowadays...

But I was still a little confused.

"Micchi, what do you mean?"

My husband pulled me into another kiss while sliding his hands down to squeeze my butt.

I yelped into his mouth, and he lifted me up, causing me to automatically wrap my legs around his waist.

I broke the kiss and looked up at him, "Micchi?" Now I knew what he meant.

The pervert.

He turned to lay me down on the bed, my legs straddling him as he stood on the ground, his upper half hovering over me.

I let him slide my shirt up to my chest, revealing my breasts that had swelled during my pregnancy.

He smiled down at me with lust in his eyes and I blushed.

"B-but Micchi, Tama's in the other room.." I said softly, embarrassed.

"I know, sweetie, that's why we have to be quiet.."

He leaned down to kiss my jawline, then reached up to remove his shirt.

He unbuttoned his pants and let them slide to the floor.

As he reached up to touch my breasts, I noticed the bulge in his boxers and finally knew how much he wanted me right now..

I arched my back into his hands as he gently played with my sensitive nipples, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the pleasure.

Oh, I wanted him right now! My arousal dampened my underwear and I whimpered for him to hurry.

I looked up to see that he was smirking.

"You really want me, don't you, Karin?"

"Ah.." I blushed, unable to answer, and he slid my pants off, leaving me only in my shirt pulled up to my chest and my panties.

When Micchi rocked his hips against mine, I felt his erection press against my woman hood and gasped his name.

"Oh, Micchi, please make love to me right now!" I said quickly, flushing at my words.

My husband smirked before finally taking off my underwear and his boxers.

"Of course, my love."

He positioned himself at my entrance and leaned down to take one of my breasts into his mouth, licking it, and I finally let out a loud moan.

He pulled away slightly, "Can't be loud, remember?" he teased.

I bit my lip and he continued.

Oh, this was going to be hard.

Micchi always knew my most sensitive areas and how good he made me feel when we were in bed, and I was_ always _loud. I couldn't help it.

"Haaah, Micchi.." I whispered and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"I'm going inside now, but we can't wake our little angel. Sure you can handle it?"  
"Y-yes." No, not at all, but I'll find a way.

"Good." With one thrust of his hips, Micchi was inside of me.

"M-Micchiru!" I gasped and arched my back again.

I managed to make my moans soft as he thrust into me gently.

"Karin.." he groaned softly in response when I rocked my hips against him, meeting him in some of his thrusts.

"Harder..." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he looked down at me, smirking, and I nodded up at him, blushing.

My husband started gently slamming into me, and I accidentally let out a loud moan, but quickly covered my mouth, silencing the others.

"Oh, god.." I gasped when he moved even faster, teasing me.

That jerk! Oh, I see what he's trying to do now! Well, I'm not going to be the one to wake up Tama-chan! It's going to be him!

I wrapped my legs around him tightly, and suddenly flipped us over so that he was the one laying down and I was straddling him.

I reached down to squeeze him, and slammed down hard on his erection, taking him inside again.

"Ahhhhh!" Micchi let out a moan louder than my last one.

"Perhaps _you're_ going to wake our Tama-chan?" I smiled evily.

He blushed and glared up at me, "So this has turned into a game, I see. I wonder who's going to wake our angel up in the end? It should be you. You seem to be more sensitive in the end."

"Wrong! I'm... good at this, too, you know!" I blushed this time and started moving my hips.

Micchi closed his eyes and grabbed my them, letting out a soft moan.

Slightly embarrassed, I watched Micchi reach up to squeeze my breasts as I thrust down on him, and let out a moan myself, placing my hands over his and moving faster.

"M-Micchiru..." I gasped when he moved his hips up slowly into mine.

_Oh no, I'm going to climax! I always do before him, and then end up having 2 of them.. _

My walls clenched around him and he shouted my name, and I tried to be as quiet as I could as I came, biting my tongue and whimpering.

Panting, I looked down at him.

"Th- there.. I didn't wake her..."

Micchi smiled up at me.

"Oh, but I'm not finished yet."

I blushed and he grabbed my hips, standing up on my hands and knees, and he suddenly slammed into me from behind.

"AHH-" I wrapped my hands around my mouth and clutched the bed sheets.

The mixture of him slamming into me after I had just climaxed was too much!  
"Y-you cheater.." I gasped out.

I could practically feel him smirking.

He leaned down so his stomach was pressed against my back and whispered into my ear.

"I don't remember it having any rules."

I bit my lip as he began to thrust.

"M-micchi.." I gasped.

"Ahh, Karin..." he sighed.

He reached down to grab my breasts and started playing with my nipples once again.

"Micchi, oh, Micchi, I..."

If he kept this up, I would climax again!

He began slamming into me, and I bit back shrieks of pleasure.

"MICCHI!"

"You're going to wake _her_ up if you keep calling me like that." he teased, using my words from before.

"Ah—ahh! B-but it... feels so good..!"

I bit my lip from uttering any more noises and slapped a hand over my mouth.

_Oh, I hope I don't wake baby Tama!_

Micchi started groaning my name from behind me, and I let out a muffled moan.

"Micchi, I'm going to climax again!"

"Me too, Karin!" he groaned.

My walls clenched around him again and he held me tightly as he came with me, slamming once more inside of me and we both shouted each other's names.

He pulled out of me and we lay down on the bed, panting.

He wrapped his hand around my back and kissed my forehead, "I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you too."

We were about to fall asleep when we heard the sweet, small cry of our baby and both of us blushed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, looks like it was both of us in the end." I smiled and bit my lip.

"Yeah, maybe so, but don't you feel better?"

I nodded,the weight-feeling had disappeared, and I felt so much better, but tired.

I guess I just needed some time by myself... or behind closed doors _with _my husband.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Two Becoming One

_Himeka sighed._

_Kazune ad Karin were late home again because of their partner activities in school going wrong, and their dinner was getting cold!_

"_I swear, those too are arguing so much, I'm scared that they won't even become a couple in the future.." she shivered, the thought was horrible, "And then I wouldn't be born..."_

_Standing up, she started pacing around. _

_Last night's fight ended up with the both of them throwing everything around them at each other._

_Ugh... and that wasn't pretty._

_She wondered what could have happened._

_Just 3 years ago, she knew them as two 13 year old lovers that rarely fought, and had a strong relationship._

_Now they were two 16 year olds that barely kissed, barely touched, and always shouted cruel words at each other, and kept their love hidden._

_Their fighting was getting in the way of their relationship and Himeka knew she had to do something... fast._

_The door opened and in walked Kazune and Karin._

_Himeka stared at her somewhat future parents._

_Karin had grown very beautiful over the last 3 years, now a few inches taller, her hair curly and worn down her back and all the way down to her waist, her green eyes even brighter and prettier than when she was 13, her body had grown in a gorgeous shape, giving her curvy hips and perfect, rounded breasts. _

_Her high school uniform looked fantastic on her._

_Kazune, however, had almost impossibly grown even more handsome, his shiny, pale blonde hair had grown all the way down to his shoulders, his eyes now a bright, piercing, blue, and even when he looked at Karin and said all those words, Himeka still saw the strong love he had for her._

_Kazune had grown taller than both Himeka and Karin, and towered over them by about11- 12 inches._

_He had wonderful muscles in both his upper body, and legs, and caught every girl's attention in school when he walked down the hallway._

_They were such beautiful, broken, couple.._

_She would begin her plan tonight!_

"_Hi, Himeka." Karin sat down... far away from Kazune at the table._

_Kazune glared at her before greeting Himeka, too, "Hey, Himeka."_

"_I'm glad you guys got home safely." Himeka forced a smile, "But late..."_

_Karin nodded, "Yeah.. someone lost the doll we were supposed to take care of and it ended up back in the teacher's hands... And then we had to stay for a 2 hour lecture on how we were the worst as beginners' parenting." Karin stabbed her fish with a fork and stuffed it in her mouth._

"_Well, does it look like I want to walk around with that girl's toy? If you cared about it so much, you should have been watching it. You're supposed to be the mother, right? Then you do the work. I'm not carrying that thing around."_

"_What do you think a father is, you idiot?! They help take care of the baby! And it's just a doll! Haven't you seen the other kids at school taking care of one !? This was all your fault! Now I'm failing the class!"_

"_It's not like I needed to help you fail it. You may have grown older, but you're still the same idiot as before." Kazune smirked. "And you're the one that accidentally through that stupid doll away at lunch when you ate all that food, you pig."_

_Karin looked hurt, "Oh! So now I'm stupid?! And a pig!?"_

"_Well, yeah-"_

_Karin through her fish at Kazune's face and ran out of the room, "You're such a jerk!"_

"_Get back here!" Kazune stood up and ran after her._

_A moment later, they were arguing upstairs._

_Himeka balled up her fists._

"_That's it. THAT. IS. IT!" _

_Walking toward Kazune's science lab and muttering about how they barely even touched their food because they wouldn't stop fighting, she opened the door to the lab and flipped through one of her research notepads._

"_Okay... Ooo, perfect, I can make that kind of potion! That will certainly bring them together!" She laughed like a mad scientist and began mixing all kinds of liquids and harmless chemicals, until the potion was finally complete._

_Putting a cork on the tiny bottle, she walked out of the science lab with it in her hand and went into the kitchen to mix it in their drinks._

_She set them back down on the table and called them downstairs._

"_BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

_The arguing stopped immediately and Kazune and Karin walked downstairs, glaring at each other._

"_SIT DOWN IN YOUR CHAIRS AND SHUT UP! I'VE MADE THIS MEAL FOR YOU BOTH AND YOU'RE GOING TO EAT IT! I HAVE A SLEEPOVER AT MIYON'S HOUSE LATER, AND IF I HEAR YOU TWO ARGUING, THERE **WILL** BE HELL TO PAY!"_

_The two stared at their friend, shocked, and she smoothed out her hair and took a deep breath._

"_Enjoy your meal! I'll be upstairs packing!" she said in her regular, slow, sweet voice, and ran upstairs._

_Kazune looked at Karin, who looked away from him, glaring, and caused him to glare down at his food before quickly eating it and gulping his drink down, which tasted a little unusual, but he was too busy focusing on how mad he was at her, that all he was really wanting to do was go upstairs to be away from her._

_Karin ate her meal slowly, thinking about how stupid Kazune was and imagined stabbing his face with her fork, and then she took a sip of her drink. She frowned slightly at the taste, but got used to it and drank the entire thing._

_**Hmm. Must be that new drink from the store Himeka picked up..**_

_After putting their dishes in the sink, the two walked upstairs quickly, and shut their doors behind them as they went their separate ways down the hallway and to their rooms._

_Himeka told Miyon that she needed to get out of the house because she was tired of all the fighting, and Miyon understood and invited her over._

_Grabbing her suitcase, Himeka skipped out of her room._

"_I'll see you two... later on tomorrow!" she called._

_Both of them opened their doors and peeked their heads out, "Bye Himeka!" they said at the same time._

_They looked at each other before glaring, like they had suddenly remembered they were in a fight, and pulled themselves back in their rooms, slamming their doors._

_Himeka was beaming like crazy, "Enjoy your night.." she said under her breath as she walked down the stairs and out the door, once again, laughing like a mad scientist when she noticed their cups were completely empty._

* * *

Karin was in her room, reading a book with her head phones on when a odd sensation washed through her and her insides felt like they were boiling.

Frowning, she turned on her fan and sat back, thinking that it would just take her an hour to cool down.

But nothing happened.

She just got hotter, and hotter, and was soon panting.

Their was an odd feeling in her lower regions, and she blushed when she felt her panties become wet, and wondered what it was that could have aroused her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazune was in his room, watching one of his favorite animes, and was drifting off when he suddenly felt like his body was boiling on the inside, and then blushed when he felt most of the heat in his lower regions.

He felt his forehead, he had a fever, but when he touched the rest of his body, it was the same temperature as his forehead.

He started panting and walked over to turn his fan on.

Kazune turned the TV off and then his lamp, trying to go to sleep, but the longer he tried to ignore it, the more hot he became.

He pulled the covers off of himself and covered his mouth in shock when he noticed the bulge in his pants, wondering what could have caused it.

* * *

Karin sighed, and felt herself become even hotter, so she quickly ran downstairs, grabbed a water bottle and even brought up a bag of ice, and after she had swallowed both, nothing changed. She just felt hotter.

And so she got more ice, but nothing happened.

And so she took a cold shower, but nothing happened.

She stared in the mirror, getting worried, and just saw herself with flushed cheeks, and a hint of something she couldn't place in her own eyes. They had darkened with a need for something.

She crawled to her room, still in her towel, and flopped on her bed, shutting the door behind her.

"What is going on?" she touched her burning hot forehead, and even when she touched a bag of ice to it, the ice only melted.

She felt her arousal soak through her panties and blushed again as she took off her pants to switch them out.

But her body felt good against the cool air, and her hand slowly made it's way down to cup the wet spot in between her legs.

She through her head back when her hand made contact with her sensitive area, and wondered why she felt like she needed something more than this.

Although she was ashamed, she rubbed herself gently until she felt herself climax, and for a moment, her body cooled down, but heated back up.

"I.. I need more.." she panted, and pulled her underwear back on, and tossed and turned in bed.

* * *

Kazune quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as he gently stroked himself, feeling that he needed something more than just touching, but he had no idea what.

With one last squeeze, he climaxed, and sighed in relief when he felt his body cool down.

But then it got hot again, and once again, he looked down to see that he was standing at attention.

He sighed, "I need more...but... I've tried everything..."

_Well, not everything, but what's that supposed to mean? What's left?  
_Desperate, Karin reached down to touch herself again, just wanting this heat to end, and that's when her thoughts drifted off to the one she loved the most – Kazune.

"Ah- ahhh.." she moaned and threw her head back when she slipped a finger inside her self.

And suddenly, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and couldn't stop thinking about him touching her, and her touching him, and making love to him all night...

Kazune reached down to stroke himself, and sighed his lover's name.

He blushed when he did, because afterward, he couldn't stop thinking dirty thoughts about her.

He wanted to touch her, and he wanted to make love to her... he _needed _her.

After he climaxed, his thoughts became clouded with lust, and he gathered up all of his courage before walking out of his room to Karin's.

* * *

Karin had dressed back quickly when she heard a knock at her door, and opened it to see Kazune.

The first thing she noticed when she looked way up at him was that his blue eyes had darkened with lust, and he was panting just like she was.

"K... Karin.." he breathed.

"Um, hi, Kazune, did you need something?" just being close to him created an ache in between her legs, and she pushed them tightly together, trying not to think about pouncing on him at the moment.

There was another wave of heat in her body, and she whimpered softly.

Panting, she pushed the hair out of her face, and froze when she felt hands cup her cheeks, and thenhis soft lips pressed against hers.

Part of her was still mad at him, but the other part of her was overjoyed and felt a wave of heat disappear when their lips met.

Her eyelids drooped and she clutched his shirt.

His kiss was filled of passion and need, and Karin gently leaned into the kiss.

She let out a moan when her heated feeling increased again, and she couldn't wait anymore, for him, she needed him.

Pulling back, she tried to tell him that she was sick and needed to rest, but he quickly kissed her again, and shut the door behind him, then slid his fingers in her hair.

"Karin, I need you... now.." Karin didn't have time to respond before he kissed her again.

His hands slid down her back, then he lifted her hips, causing her to automatically wrap her legs around his waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing them together.

"I'm embarrassed.." she gasped out, blushing when she pulled away, and he stared into her green eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with me..." she whispered, "And I've never done this before, so.."

Kazune walked over to her bed and gently lay her down, "It's alright,Karin, you don't have to be embarrassed.. Just let me have you... please... I need you.. I'll be gentle, I promise.. You can trust me.."

Kazune leaned down, kissing her jawline, then gently sucked and bit her neck.

"Ahhhh..Mmmnn! Y- you can take me... ahhh, oh, please, Kazune.."

Kazune pulled up to kiss her.

"Oh, it's so hot..." Kazune looked down to see that her she was panting, and her cheeks were flushed.

He guessed they were both feeling the same thing for each other right now, and their needs were urgent.

He kissed her again, and then he pressed a hand to he chest, trailing down her body with a finger.

Kazune took off his shirt, and began panting again, as he took off Karin's shirt.

Karin wrapped her legs around Kazune's waist, pressing them together again, and she gasped at the feeling of his skin pressed to hers, and wanted him even more.

Kazune took off her shorts, then took off his pants.

"Kazune, hurry..." Karin breathed.

Kazune's erection was starting to hurt, making him want her even more, so he quickly took off her panties and then her bra.

Taking off his boxers, he took one of her breasts into his mouth while reaching down to touch her wet entrance.

"You're so beautiful, Karin.." he sighed as he moved to take the other in his mouth.

Karin arched her back at his touch, and let out soft moans.

"K-Kazune, I want to touch you, too.." Karin panted and reached down and gave him a gentle squeeze.

He froze a moment before letting out a moan and bucking his hips once into her hands.

"_Karin_," he breathed as she started stroking him, "That feels so... ahhh.."

He slipped a finger inside her petals and gently rubbed a finger over one of her nipples.

"Kazune!" she gasped.

The sounds she made were music to Kazune's ears, and he was so happy he was making her feel this way.

He inserted another finger, making her arch her back and let out a loud moan, and gasped his name over and over as he moved them in and out of her.

_She's so wet.._Kazune thought, and moved his fingers faster just as she began to stroke him even faster.

Soon they were moaning each other's names and were close to climaxing.

"Kazune, I'm coming!" Karin's slipped her fingers into his hair.

"Oh, Karin, I'm coming, too..." he moaned and they climaxed at the same time.

Karin pulled her hand away, from Kazune and watched him lick his fingers, and she fell back on the bed, panting again, and felt a little better, but not yet satisfied.

"I need more.." they sighed at the same time.

Kazune positioned himself at Karin's entrance and slid his fingers into hers.

"Do you still want me to?" he leaned down to kiss her.

"I need you to... Hurry, I want to feel you inside of me...!" she kissed him again, and took a deep breath.

"Alright, here I go.."

With a quick thrust of his hips, he filled her completely, and Karin let out a scream of pain.

"I'm sorry...Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No, please, go on.."

Kazune nodded, and the first few gentle thrusts hurt, but soon turned into pleasure, and Karin was soon begging for him to go faster.

"Ahhhhhhh! It feels so good! _Faster!_ Please...!"

He kissed her on her forehead, smiling, and obeyed.

In response, she gave a pleasured shout of his name, and brought her hips up to begin meeting him in his thrusts.

"Karin!" he moaned in response, and suddenly flipped them over.

She blushed for a moment before experimentally moving her hips, and getting used to the feeling.

Kazune closed his eyes and through his head back on the bed, his mouth open in a small "o."

He grabbed her hips and moaned her name, "Ahh, you're doing great, keep going.."

She grinned in relief, then rocked her hips against his, grinding and rotating and thrusting, doing everything she could to pleasure him in this moment.

"Oh, _Karin_! I'm coming again!" he gasped.

She felt her climax approaching as well, and a wave of pleasure washed over her, extinguishing the heat in both of their bodies.

Kazune helped her ride him as he gripped her hips firmly.

"Oh, god, Kazune... _Kazune_.. Haahhhhh!" she began slamming down on him, and he started moaning with her.

After a few more hard thrusts down on him, Karin took him inside of her one last time as she shouted his name and her walls clenched around him.

"Ahhh! _Karin!_" he shouted and came inside of her.

She twitched when she felt him slid out of her, and collapsed beside him.

He kissed her passionately for a moment before pulling the covers around them.

Karin finally caught her breath and sighed, "I... I love you. I really do.. and I'm sorry we've been fighting lately, I'm just frustrated that you haven't.. taken me out lately and... I thought you didn't love me anymore..."

Kazune blushed, "Oh, Karin, I love you, too... And I'm so sorry for being such a jerk lately.. And... I didn't know you still wanted to go on dates with me, you didn't seem interested in things like spending time with me."

"I'll always want to go on dates with you, Kazune.. I want to be with you..."

"Me, too Karin.."

"By the way, it was definitely Himeka that did this to us."

"There's no doubt about it."

They laughed.

"I love you, Kazune."

"And I love you, Karin."

"Always." they kissed each other and said at the same time before drifting off.

* * *

**Wow, I now have about 7 stories I have to work on completing...**

**Did anyone else think this lemon drabble was cute?**

**Wrote it all in one day! Please leave reviews!**


	4. Valentine's Day

**Shy college student Karin decides to tell her teacher Jin, who is also her childhood friend, that she has developed strong feelings for him on Valentine's Day, but will she gather enough courage to confess? And will Jin feel the same way?**

I opened my eyes from yet another dream about Jin Kuga and sighed.

It was basically about the time I finally figured out I was in love with my gorgeous childhood friend, and that was when I was 16, but then that was also the time he told me he was going to become a college professor before we both finished high school, then he left, and for 2 years, we were apart.

So I finally completed high school without him by my side, and that also gave me time to confirm if my feelings for him were real.

And they were _definitely _real - I at least dreamed about him once or twice a week for those long 2 years.

My mother enrolled me in the college that he worked in, and I was overjoyed when I found out that I was going to be a student in his class, and convinced my mother to let me live in the dorms here.

Jin has grown to be such a gorgeous 19 year old college professor that none of the students can take their eyes off him for almost the entire class.

But me, my eyes are on him every second he teaches.

It made my heart leap to know that he was also overjoyed to see me – when we met again on my first day of college, you could say he pounced on me and wouldn't let me go for about 5 minutes.

We were both so excited that we could see each other again.

I was too shy then to tell him how I felt, and scared that if he didn't feel the same way, our friendship would be ruined.

But now I decided that I would definitely tell him today, this year's valentine's day.

_And if I'm lucky enough, I can make love to him,too._

The thought made me blush as I stood out of bed and stared at myself in the mirror.

"I guess my body's alright.."

I wondered if I surprised Jin with how different I looked when we met again.

But I would always be shorter than Jin, who had grown over 6 feet tall.

There was a knock on my door that made me jump.

"Hanazono-san, you better hurry up! Class starts in just 6 minutes!" I heard one of my classmates say from the other side of my dorm door, and I ran to my closet to get dressed.

I put on a cute white mini skirt and a pink sweater that hung off of both shoulders and was decorated with white hearts, then pink knee high socks and white ballet flats.

I quickly grabbed my bag, stuffed the box of chocolates I was giving to Jin inside, and ran out the door.

**Class**

I finally took my eyes off of Jin to see that my desk was full of valentine's chocolates from both boys and girls, and blushed.

I made sure that Jin's box of chocolate was still right where I had it, and looked back up at him.

When lunch came around, I waited until everyone was gone and hid my box of chocolate behind my back.

"Karin-chan?" Jin looked up from a few papers he was grading and beamed at me, "What are you still doing here?"

"Uh.. I..."

Blushing furiously, I made my way over to his desk and my heart pounded.

_Just hand him the chocolate and walk off! You can't be scared forever!_

"Um, Jin-chan, I... wanted.. I have..."

"Karin-chan, what's wrong? Are you sick? Your cheeks are red.."

"I.. I.." I shut my eyes tightly.

_Oh! I'm not ready for this yet!  
_"I... Jin-chan, I.. I have to go to the bathroom!" I said quickly, and ran off, his surprised expression still in my head.

I raced down the halls and turned a few corners to the nearest bathroom, but was hit by the door when it opened, causing me to fall on the ground.

A girl from Jin's fan club stared down at me, and smirked when she realized who it was.

"Well, if it isn't Kuga-sensei's _secret admirer_."

I flushed and she spotted my box of chocolate .I reached for it, but the girl was much faster.

She picked it up, "Oh, is _this_ supposed to be chocolate for Kuga-sensei?" she laughed.

"G-give it back..." I said quietly.

"Ah, ah, ahh," she smiled coldly, " This won't do... You think Kuga-sensei would actually accept such a crappy gift?"

I bit back tears and reached for the box, but she held it out of my reach.

"Here, I'll fix it up for you and give it back, okay?" she suddenly gave me a friendly smile, " You're in love with him, right? Then you have to make sure your chocolate is perfect for him."

"R-right, but.."

She was already walking away, "I'll leave this in your locker, okay? Come back after lunch."

_What if she really is trying to help? She is the fan club president, so.._

I couldn't help but feel worried, but maybe this was a good thing, I wasn't good at making chocolate anyway.

I was about to call after her when Jin came up behind me.

"Want to eat lunch with me? I'll let you pick a spot around campus."

**Later...**

A few minutes later, Jin and I sat under a tree, eating our lunches together.

"So, Karin-chan.."

_Oh, no, what if he asks about what I said today?_

"Yeah..?"

"What were you trying to say earlier?"

_Damn._

"Uh.. I.. well... I had to go to the bathroom."

Jin laughed, "Yeah, right. As if you have to ask my permission to go to the bathroom when everyone's gone to lunch. And I saw you hiding something behind your back. Oh, and your cheeks were red.."

I blushed furiously and looked away.

"They're red again. What's wrong, Karin-chan?"  
I couldn't say anything, and Jin was silent for awhile.

"Could it be you have a crush on someone?"

_He's on to me!_

"You do, don't you?" he beamed and looked over at me.

_Maybe I can tell him right now! I have a chance.._

"Y-yes."

Again, he was silent, and when I looked up at him, for a brief moment I thought he looked sad for some reason, but after a few seconds, he put on another smile and looked toward me.

"Ah, who's the lucky guy?"

"Ah, um... he.. he's a lot like you.." I smiled, "He's very handsome, and he makes my heart pound every time I see him, he's someone I can never take my eyes off of, and I fell in love with him 3 years ago, but I'm too shy to tell him, even after we reunited at this college. You know, Jin-chan, I.."

Just when I was about to finally confess, Jin suddenly stood up, his bangs a creating a shadow over his eyes so I couldn't read his expression.

"He sounds like a great guy, Karin-chan, but I just remembered, I have extra papers to grade today." he said softly.

I couldn't tell what was in his voice, all I could tell was that he sounded a little pained.

"Jin-chan? Where are yo-"

But he had already gathered his things and was walking back to the school building.

_Did I say something wrong?_

I stood up and walked back to the building, opening my locker to put my lunch up.

I read a note that had been taped to my locker-

_Don't get too close to Kuga-sensei, you're not good enough for him._

I twisted the lock to my locker combination, and opening my locker, I noticed the small box I put my chocolate in was broken, and all of the chocolate had been smeared all over my metal walls, and had melted around all of my belongings.

I heard giggling behind me, and I bit my lip to keep from crying, like I always do, and stuffed my things in my locker before running off.

**Class..**

Still upset, I stared out of the window from my place in the classroom instead of looking at Jin.

_This Valentine's Day isn't turning out as good as planned! Jin seems to be mad at me or something, and I can't even tell him how I feel anymore! And now my valentine chocolate is ruined!_

"Karin!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and sweat dropped when I realized all of the kids in class were staring at me, and felt my cheeks flush.

Jin was the one that called me, and he was staring at me with a cold look, he never looked at me like this before.

"Look at me, won't you?" he said fiercely, and I felt like he meant something else, but I wasn't sure.

My classmates giggled, and I looked away, embarrassed.

I made sure to look at him the rest of class, but every time our eyes met, it was so _awkward_..

I wondered what was going on with him today.

**_After_ Class**

When the bell rang, I gathered my things. Classes were finally over!

"Karin, I need to talk to you.." Jin said as the last person walked out of the door before I did.

I turned to him, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

His expression seemed pained, and his golden eyes were dark.

"Um, I, I don't.. uh..."

"Jin-chan..?"

"Karin-chan, I noticed today that you weren't looking at me.." his face turned red and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

I blinked, "But.. it was only once.. I.. um, always look at you." my own cheeks were flushed.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting strange today. I'm worried.."

"Nothing's wrong! It's just... I was upset because someone ruined my valentine's chocolate.."

Jin finally turned to me, and walked over to me to put his hands on my shoulders.

"What? Who was it?"

"I don't know her.."

"I'm sorry, Karin. Who was it for?"

He sat down in his chair and I leaned against his desk, setting my books down.

"Umm... you see... It was.."

_Tell him, you idiot!_

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes tight, my heart pounding in my chest,"It was for you, Jin-chan!" I said quickly.

The empty classroom grew so quiet, and I was surprised Jin couldn't hear my heart pounding.

"Karin-chan, does this mean...?"

I turned to him, blushing furiously, and really embarrassed.

"Yes, Jin-chan, I... I love you." I stood up and quickly pressed my lips to his, putting all of my love into it.

"Karin-chan... do you, really?" he was grinning, his eyes bright.

_Is he happy? Or is he going to laugh at me?_

I looked away, my face red, and nodded quickly.

"No, don't be embarrassed!" he stood up from his chair and cupped my cheeks.

"But.. I was too shy to tell you, It's been 3 years that I have, and you left when I realized it... I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so of course I was hesit-"

I was cut off when Jin leaned in and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

It was a while before he pulled away, and I gasped his name when he finally did.

"Karin-chan, I love you, too. Since we were kids, actually.." he smiled.

I felt tears of happiness roll down my cheeks as my eyes widened.

It was like a dream come true!

"I was acting weird earlier today because when you said you were giving someone chocolate for valentines day, I was a little jealous. I didn't want to lose you.."

Jin leaned in to kiss me again, and I met him halfway this time, clutching his shirt, and I felt him gently push me backwards so that I was leaning against the table again.

His hands slid down to grip my hips, and our kisses become more passionate, and I granted him access when his tongue begged for an entrance into my mouth.

I loved the feeling of our tongues battling, and I let out a soft moan into his mouth.

"Karin-chan... um, can I touch you?" his cheeks were red.

My heart leaped and beaming, I nodded.

Jin pulled me into another tongue kiss, and I felt him reach behind me to brush papers and books aside.

When he was done, he lifted me up gently and placed me on the counter, now standing between my legs.

This position created a soft aching in the spot between my legs, and I felt my arousal dampen my underwear.

I really needed him to touch me..

Jin hadn't made a move to touch me yet, so I broke the kiss, blushing furiously, and looking away, I grabbed his hand and lifted up my sweater, placing it on my left breast, and letting out a soft moan as I closed my eyes.

"Jin-chan, it's okay, go ahead.. _hurry_.."

"Ah, right.. I'm sorry, I've just never touched anyone like this before, and I don't want to hurt you.. you're so delicate, you know."

He kissed me again, and I felt him lift my shirt over my chest.

I helped Jin unhook my bra, and as it slipped from my body, Jin's eyes grew wide as my medium sized, rounded breasts were finally revealed.

He stared at my half nude form for a while, blushing, and I raised my hands to cover myself.

Jin was too fast for me, however, and caught them, pinning them above my head as he quickly lay me down on the desk.

"Jin-chan, I'm embarrassed..." I looked up at him, squirming.

He kissed me again, "No, sweetheart, you're so beautiful, there's no reason for you to be."

One of his hands slid down my chest, gently grabbing my right breast, and I gasped at his touch, arching my back.

"Does that feel good..?" Jin whispered seductively in my ear.

"Y-yes, _ahh_!" one of his fingers brushed against my nipple and I reached up to unbutton his chambray shirt, revealing those gorgeous muscles of his.

Jin pulled my underwear down, and I let out another gasp as he cupped the warm spot in between my legs.

He brought his mouth down to gently take one of my breasts into his mouth.

"Jin-chan!"

As he continued to lick them, he rubbed me gently in between my legs, making me gasp his name. I was so close to climaxing, but I didn't want to yet.

"Jin-chan, I.. I want you right now, please, make love to me..!"

He stopped his actions, licking his fingers for a second, then unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxers, his erection springing free.

Jin pulled my skirt up over my legs and positioned himself at my entrance.

"B-be gentle, I was saving myself in case you wanted me.." I whispered, panting.

Jin looked excited, "Of course I'd want you, you don't seem to think your beautiful." he smiled, "I'm so glad I'll be your first, Karin-chan.."

I smiled up at him and he entangled his fingers in mine, then leaned down to silence my scream as he quickly thrust his hips inside of me, breaking my barrier.

He kissed away my tears, and I clutched his back.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered.

After a few minutes , the pain subsided, "You can move now."

Jin grabbed one of my breasts again and we tongue kissed as he moved his hips gently a few times.

I let out a whimper of pleasure and he pulled away.

"Karin, does it hurt?" he looked worried.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside of me, and making him gasp my name.

"It feels good, and I'm alright, hurry..."

He pulled out half way, and then in again, and I started moaning his name.

Soon we were both sweating, and Jin brushed some of my hair out of my face as I closed my eyes.

"Ahh, ahh, I'm so happy, Jin-chan..!"

"Mmm, you don't know how long I've wanted to make love to you, Karin-chan.."

His thrusts became more erotic, causing my moans to become more frequent and louder.

"Ahh, faster!" I let out a shriek, arching my back again.

"Karin-chan..."Jin leaned down to kiss me, then whispered in my ear, "I'm going to climax.."

"Oh, _ahhh_, Jin-chan, I'm coming, too!"

He began slamming into me, both of us gasping at the intense pleasure.

"_Ahhhhhh!"_

We both shouted each others names as we came together, then sat still, catching our breaths for a moment before dressing.

"I love you, so much.." he whispered in my ear, and I kissed him again.

"I think I love you more... Happy Valentine's Day, I'll get you chocolate next year." I smiled.

Jin pulled me in his lap so we could both rest, and before I knew it, I was asleep in his arms.


	5. Sakura Kisses

_**Princess Karin, a teenage cat girl, experiences "Heat" for the first time, and she immediately turns to her brave Knight Kazune, the one she's in love with, for help.**_

Princess Karin sighed as she leaned against her favorite cherry blossom tree outside her kingdom.

She looked down at her diary filled of thoughts and dreams about her crush, Kazune, the knight who protected her since they were both 12.

4 years later, she had become very close with him and though they were best friends, Karin had been in love with him since then.

Karin tucked a strand of her curly, knee length white blonde hair out of her big, soft green eyes and stared up at her tree, closing her diary.

_Maybe today I'll have the courage to tell him._

A pink cherry blossom petal fell down slowly and she lifted her hand so that it fell into her palm.

_Maybe Kazune will understand that I don't have any intention of ruining our precious bond._

Her cat ears picked up a noise, suddenly, of bushes rustling.

"Hime-sama?"

Karin whirled her head around to her right to see the sexy and gorgeous knight Kazune, who's shiny, black hair had grown a few inches past his shoulders over the years.

His black chambray shirt was buttoned low, revealing most of his beautiful chest.

Karin watched his long, black tail move behind him slowly, and she watched his black cat ears perk up at attention.

Kazune watched his gorgeous princess with soft, ocean blue eyes and smiled.

She was under the cherry tree where they first met.

Karin stood up, smiling.

"Kazune."

"Hello, Hime-sama.." he walked over to her and she ran to hug him.

"I missed you, even though you were only gone for a week for your Knight's training.."

"I missed you, too, Karin, you should have seen the view we had, their was a whole forest filled of sakura trees outside my window." he sighed, looking down at her.

Her green eyes lit up, "That's sounds beautiful!"

Kazune let go of her, suddenly.

He knew that royals weren't supposed to be anything but friends when it came to the knights that were assigned to protect them, so he didn't want to get too close.

But every time they embraced each other after being apart, he wanted to hold her for much longer.

He would have actually stolen a kiss from her after all of the times she fell asleep under the tree while sitting next to her, he'd thought about it, but he was too loyal.

As if such a beautiful princess would want to have her ( probably) first kiss stolen from a-

Karin wrapped both arms around Kazune's right arm and brought herself close to him.

Kazune's entire face flushed red when he felt her accidentally place his arms between her breasts, but was too stunned to pull away.

Then she looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "Take me with you next time you go? We could look at the sakura tree's together!"

His heart skipped a beat at her words, and it took him a moment before he gently pushed her away.

"S-Sorry, H-Hime-sama, I'd take you, b-but... we're probably never going back again... it was like a one – time only thing, you see..."

His heart broke when he saw the disappointment flicker across her face.

"O-oh.."  
"Please, don't be sad... I- I can plant a whole forest of them for you!"

Karin beamed, "Thank you!"

She quickly slid her hand into his and they walked back to her castle for lunch.

_**Nighttime...**_

Karin lay down in bed and threw her covers over her.

She turned to her right side and turned off the lamp, plunging her large room into darkness.

She looked out her window at the slightly full moon and sighed.

_I guess today wasn't the right day..._

_**A few hours later..**_

Karin awoke that night to an unfamiliar, strange heat in her body and groaned, throwing the covers off of her and turning on her other side.

It was no use getting back to sleep, the heat got in the way of that.

Standing up, she turned on her fan and sat back down on the bed.

She felt her forehead, which was a little warm, she had no fever, so it was nothing to worry about.

Lying in bed, she stared out the window again, and her thoughts suddenly drifted off to Kazune.

For the rest of the night, he was the only person she could think about.

_**Morning...**_

Kazune was outside the next morning, practicing sword drills, and wondering why Karin was so late this morning.

_Usually she wakes early to watch me practice..._

Karin peeked at Kazune from behind a tree.

She blushed a little when she noticed that the shirt he was wearing today was unbuttoned completely.

_Oh, his body's to die for..._

She started imagining the rest of the glory underneath his clothes, and then that was also the only thing she could think about.

Since that morning, the now intense heat in her body grew every hour she tried to put it aside- or whatever it was she needed to suppress it.

Biting her lip, she flicked her tail once and clutched the tree, her cat ears lowering as she thought of being able to touch him.

_Everywhere.._

She snapped out of her trance, embarrassed.

_What in the world am I thinking about? That's so perverted!_

When she attempted to return to her castle, she accidentally stepped on a fallen tree branch.

Kazune's ears stood up and he turned to the sound.

"Hime-sama?" he asked, hoping it was her.

Karin sighed and revealed herself, "Uh, hi, Kazune..."

She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

_Ah, for some reason, holding him calms all this heat down.. It feels great.._

"Are you alright?" he pulled away suddenly, staring down at her, "You feel a little warm." he touched her forehead.

Karin closed her eyes.

_His skin feels cool...Maybe if he touches me more, I'll feel better._

Kazune stared down at his princess worriedly. Her body was a lot warmer than it should have been.

_What if she's sick?! I should have paid attention to her health... It must have been all that rain she was in last week! I'm such an idiot!_

Karin clutched Kazune's shirt and pulled herself closer to him, making him blush, then she looked up at him with flushed cheeks and dark, pleading eyes.

Kazune studied them for a moment.

_Something's wrong.._

"Hime-sama..?"

"Kazune..." she whispered, "I..."

The heat in her body grew again, and Kazune suddenly lifted her into his arms, taking her back to her castle.

"Maybe you should rest for a while."

_I wonder what's wrong with her?_

"Kazune, I have something I want to tell you.." she panted.

"Tell me later when you're feeling better, alright?"

Karin sighed and lay against his chest, breathing heavily.

_I wonder what kind of medicine will bring this fever down?_

_**Later...**_

After Kazune lay Karin down in bed to rest, he put a small, cold towel on her forehead.

"I'll be back." he turned around to leave, but Karin grabbed his wrist.

"B-but... it's urgent, I need..."

"I'm just going to go talk to the Queen for a moment, I promise I'll be back to treat you."

Kazune gently pulled away and walked out of the door.

Karin lay in bed, desperate for him to touch her with his cool hands, the heat was constantly growing and she needed a way to get rid of it, maybe being extra attracted to him today would give her an idea of what it was she needed.

Panting, she sighed his name and tossed and turned.

_I want him right now, where is he..?_

Kazune bowed as he entered Queen Aphrodite's room.

The queen pushed her short white blonde hair out of her face and smiled as a dove landed on her shoulder.

"It's great to see you, brave knight." she smiled.

Kazune looked up at the queen seriously.

"You're highness, the princess seems very sick."

Aphrodite stopped smiling, "Oh, dear, what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, her body's warmer than usual, and... she seemed to be wanting to tell me something.. her eyes are darker than usual, too.."  
Aphrodite blushed a little, "I don't think she's sick, I think I know what's wrong, but we'll just have to see if I'm right.." she giggled.

Kazune frowned slightly, "Um, alright, then, I'm going to take care of her until she feels better.."

Aphrodite took a sip of her tea and set it down on the table.

_Sounds pretty familiar.. _She smiled.

_**A few hours later..**_

"Kazune..." Karin whispered and reached up to touch his cheek.

Kazune put his hand over hers, "Are you alright, Hime-sama? Do you need something? Medicine?"

His princess looked up at him with dark green eyes.

She panted, her cheeks flushed as she whispered his name again and sat up.

_I feel like what I need is from him._

"Hime-sama, you should lay back down and rest-"

Karin was on her knees on the bed now, and had wrapped her arms around Kazune's neck, pressing her chest to his.

"Kazune..." she whispered.

Kazune froze as he felt Karin press her lips to his.

He was surprised for a moment, but soon gave in and closed his eyes, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, and after a minute, their kisses became more passionate.

Before he knew it, her tongue was pressing against his lips, begging for an entrance, and immediately granted her access.

"Karin.." he moaned into her mouth and his hands lowered to grab her hips.

She moaned back and she quickly pulled herself out of bed, not breaking the kiss, and straddled his lap.

_Ahh, this is what I'm wanting?_

"Kazune.."

For a moment, Kazune gave in to not touching her and entangled his fingers in her beautiful hair, and they both moaned when she started to grind her hips against his.

One of Kazune's hands slid in the back of her shirt and went to rubbing her back gently.

His cool touch made her moan again, and Kazune continued in order to hear the beautiful noises she let out.

"Karin.." he could feel himself becoming excited at their passionate kisses, and suddenly pushed her away.

"T-this is... wrong.." he panted.

"No, it isn't, I want this... I _need_ this..." she gasped out, blushing.

Kazune lay her back down in bed.

"Please, forgive me for acting so rudely, Hime-sama, I don't know what came over me."

"No!" Karin reached out for him.

"I'm sorry, you need your rest. I'll come back to see you tomorrow."

"Kazune, please..." Karin tried to stand up, but Kazune was already out the door.

She flopped back on the bed, angry, and feeling rejected.

Kazune slid down the other side of the door, putting a hand over his mouth, his cheeks flushed.

_I- I kissed.. my princess..!_

He felt guilty, but at least he knew what was wrong with her now.

_But, oh, god..._

He stood up.

_She's in heat!_

_**Night..**_

Karin couldn't resist any longer.

The heat was starting to get more intense, and she was longing for Kazune even more.

She stood out of bed and threw on some clothes.

At this time, he was probably swimming in the lake like he always does.

"That's perfect." she grinned and left out her window.

Karin walked through the forest towards the lake.

_I need him now, or I'll feel like exploding!_

When she got passed the trees, she looked out toward the moonlit lake and walked closer to it, hoping he hadn't left already.

Then, suddenly, Kazune rose out of the water, facing Karin.

The only thing he was wearing were his boxers- revealing his gorgeously sculpted muscles and abs.

He pushed his dark hair out of his face, his entire body dripping with water.

Karin was_ already_ excited.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kazune's ears stood up once again as he suddenly noticed his princess.

His glowing blue eyes widened, "Hime-sama! What in the world are you doing out of bed?!"

"I'm not sick." Karin kicked off her flip – flops and began walking over to the lake.

Kazune quickly got out of the water and put his arms through his unbuttoned shirt.

"I'm taking you back home."

Karin shook her head, "Please, no.." she grabbed his hand and put it on her cheek.

_Her skin is so hot..._

"Karin. The only reason why you're here right now is because you're in heat and you don't know what to do."  
Karin's eyes widened, "I'm.. in.. wait, really? So that's what's wrong..."

Kazune started pulling Karin along with him, but Karin pulled back.

"I want to stay with you! We have no privacy at my house, the maids are everywhere!"

"Why would we need privacy?"  
Karin kissed his palm, "I want to make love to you. I can't ignore this heat any longer.."

Kazune's eyes widened and he blushed from head to toe.

"Y-You can just wait for it to pass."

"That's not good at all, we both know that." Karin suddenly pounced on him, and they both fell to the ground, her on her knees between his legs and she ran her hands all over his chest.

"Hime-sa-"  
Karin captured his lips in a passionate kiss and pulled away minutes later.

"I trust only you.. Please, you're the only one I want to do this with."  
Kazune blushed and when she kissed him again, he finally gave in and lay down on his back as she straddled his lap and their tongues began to battle.

She moaned into his mouth and began grinding her hips against his.

"Ahhhh, Karin..." he gasped and wrapped his arms around her back.

Karin took her shirt off, revealing her black lace bra and pulled Kazune's shirt off.

Kazune helped her take off her skirt, and he gasped her name when she gently lowered her hand to rub the tent in his boxers.

"Ahh!" she began to stroke him through the cloth and she smiled down at his reactions.

Kazune quickly unclasped her bra and stared at her bust.

_She's so beautiful..._

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and she hissed as he rolled his tongue around it.

"Ka-Kazune, ahhhhh...!"

She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"M-more, touch me more.." she gasped out.

Kazune hesitated as he ran a hand down her stomach, then slipped it through her underwear.

Karin practically shrieked at the cool touch of his fingers as they massaged her clit.

"Oh, yes!" she moaned.

_This is definitely what I need!_

Kazune slid his fingers inside of her warmth, pumping them in and out as she moaned.

"Mmmm, Kazune, that feels amazing...! _Ahhhh!_"  
Kazune pumped his fingers faster as Karin rubbed him quickly with gentle hands.

"K-Karin..." she pulled off his boxers and stared at his now bare, gorgeous body.

She moaned as his thumb massaged her "pearl" and the combination brought her closer to her climax.

Karin brought her hands down to touch him, and he gasped at the feeling of her hands against his sensitive area.

_Oh, god, it feels so much better without the cloth!_

After a few more minutes, Kazune watched the expression that crossed Karin's face as she came on his fingers, and soon he had done the same in her hands.

Kazune pulled her underwear off, desperate to be inside of her now.

"Do you still want this, Hime-sama?"

Karin nodded and reached down to grab him, he was already aroused again from the sight of her naked body.

They both moaned each others names as she massaged her outer petals with the tip of his member.

"Oh, god, Kazune..." she threw her head back.

"K-Karin? Are you ready?" Kazune kissed her again before supporting his weight by putting his arms behind him.

Karin moaned again and nodded, then let go of him.

She gripped his shoulders and shut her eyes tightly.

Then with one thrust upwards, Kazune broke her virgin barrier and filled her completely.

She let out a small scream of pain and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

Although it was painful, this was exactly what she wanted.

Kazune looked down at their connection to see that she was bleeding and bit his lip.

_It's normal, calm down, it's supposed to happen.._

Karin whispered in his ear, "I'm yours now. I'm all yours..."

"Yes.." he wrapped his arms around her back, "You're mine, Hime-sama.. And I love you..."

Karin pulled back to look at him, "I love you, too, Kazune, since the day we met, oh, I love you so much..."

They kissed each- other again and Karin realized the pain had subsided.

She moved her hips against his once and gasped at the pleasure in their connection.

"Oh, god, you're so tight..." Kazune put his arms behind him again and began to thrust upwards.

Karin moaned his name repeatedly as she thrust against him as well.

"Oh, Kazune..." she held on to him tightly as they moved together.

She looked down at him to see that his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, his cheeks flushed.

A few tears of pleasure ran down her cheek and Kazune reached up to massage her breasts.

"K-Karin.." he gasped when she started grinding against him even faster.

"Oh, yes..." Karin moaned when Kazune thrust and rotated his hips into her several times.

Kazune grabbed her hips and switched their positions so that he was in between her legs.

Karin gave a shriek when Kazune started thrusting again, and she wrapped her legs around him tightly so he was deep inside of her.

Kazune leaned down to gently suck on her breasts, giving her even more pleasure, and she arched her back.

"Faster, oh, god, please, _faster_.." Karin clawed at Kazune's back and he moved much quicker, panting as he pushed the loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Ahhhh!" Karin let out small screams of pleasure as Kazune brought them both closer to their climax.

"I love you, Kazune..." she moaned through his thrusts, and brought her hips up to meet him.

"Oh, I love you, too..." he started slamming in to her, causing her to scream.

"Kazune, I'm coming!" Karin yelled, and with a few more hard thrusts later, she gave a scream that shattered through the night, her muscles contracting and tightening around Kazune, and he spilled into her with a shout of her name.

Kazune collapsed on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair as he tried to catch his breath.

They were quiet for a moment, and Karin broke the silence.

"Kazune? Rule by my side. In the future, I want to be your wife."

Kazune blushed and sat up to look at her.

"Karin..."  
"I love only you.." she smiled up at him.

"I love you, too, Karin. I want to be by your side forever."

Karin blushed, "Um, Kazune?"

"Yes?"

She wrapped her legs around him again.

"The heat hasn't gone away yet..." she said softly.

Kazune leaned down to kiss her again, then slid into her after a few minutes, making her gasp.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to keep going until it subsides." he smiled and they held each other and made love for the rest of the night.


	6. ShyBoldLove?

_**Karin X Kazune – 16 years old.**_

_**Karin wonders when she and her boyfriend Kazune are going to have their first time together, but the both of them are too shy to say anything or make a move. Then, when an accident happens, Kazune loses his shyness and shows Karin just how badly he's been wanting her.**_

_I moaned as Kazune caressed my body and he rewarded me with another soft groan when I reached down to touch him._

"_Karin.." he captured my lips in a hot, sweet, passionate kiss, our tongues battling, and we pulled away, gasping for air._

"_Mmm, Kazune.." I arched my back as he cupped both of my mounds and rocked his hips against mine._

"_Karin.. do you still want this?" Kazune leaned over to bite my ear._

"_Yes! Oh, hurry, Kazune..." I begged._

_Kazune pressed his lips to mine again._

_He reached down to line himself up with my entrance and we both moaned at the contact._

"_I'm going inside now, Karin.." he stared down at me lovingly and I wrapped my arms and legs around him._

_Kazune held me tightly as he slowly entered me._

I sat up out of bed, blushing furiously as I remembered what that dream was about.

"I can't keep having these dreams, it's so perverted..."

_But isn't it normal to have dreams about something you've been wanting for so long?_

I shook the thought away and quickly got ready for school.

Once my uniform was on, I brushed my curly, shoulder length dirty blonde hair and grabbed my bag, running downstairs for breakfast.

There was a note on the table – a reminder my parents had once again went on a trip this week.

I grabbed something to eat and walked to school in a daze, recalling every dream I'd had this week.

I remembered them all , they were so passionate and exactly how I'd wanted my first time to be with my boyfriend Kazune.

My heart skipped a beat when I turned the corner and realized who was waiting for me.

Kazune had on headphones, listening to music, and was leaning against the brick wall, his eyes closed.

I beamed and was careful not to make a sound, walking over to him.

Feeling much more bolder than I usually was, I placed both hands carefully on each side of him and leaned in, standing on my tippy toes to match his tall height.

I pressed my lips to his and I felt him tense in surprise, but then relax when he realized who had kissed him.

His cheeks were flushed red before he closed his eyes, reaching up to touch my cheek.

When we pulled away,I couldn't help but notice he seemed a little pleased with my sudden attitude.

You see, the both of us are actually really shy, especially when it comes to being in a relationship with each other. We'll kiss every now and then, but we're too scared to talk about how we feel sometimes.

It's been slightly more awkward when I'm around him now because one of my friends asked if we'd "done it" yet.

When I thought about it for awhile, I'd actually wondered the same thing once or twice before, but it's definitely something I've been hiding my want for since I'm scared neither of us are actually ready for sex.

Kazune seems so innocent sometimes, he's probably not even thought about it, or touching me in that kind of way.

I'm constantly thinking about it now to where it seems totally perverted – now it's just embarrassing.

Now I really _can't_ say anything to him about that.

"Ah, Karin, I didn't see you. Good morning."  
I felt my cheeks redden a little, "Morning.. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you late..." I looked away, "I had a very.. interesting dream last night."

_Not the right question! Kazune might ask-_

"Oh, really? Tell me about it.."

_Dammit, you're such an idiot sometimes!_

After a few seconds of frantic thinking, I finally decided not to say much.

"Um, I don't really remember, so.."

"Silly. If it was interesting, you must remember. You don't want to tell me?"

I looked down at my feet as we started walking.

"Um... it was.. uh, about us..."

"Us?" he sounded a little curious.

"Um, yes... It's something.. I.. uh... do you remember _your_ dream?!" I blurted.

To my surprise, Kazune didn't really say anything.

I looked at him when he stopped walking and noticed his entire face was red and he looked just as embarrassed as I had been.

"Kazune?"

"Uh, um, uh... n- no...!" he looked at the ground.

"Is something wrong-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he waved his hands frantically.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine.. we should hurry or we'll be late!" he started running and I followed after him.

_I wonder if I've said something wrong?_

* * *

I glanced over at Kazune from my place in the back of the classroom.

He seemed fine..

I think I'd somehow embarrassed him this morning...

I lay my head down on my desk and before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

_Kazune lay in a bed, completely naked except for the covers lying over his lower half._

_He looked so gorgeous.._

_With a seductive look on his face, he reached out toward me._

"_Come here, Karin..."_

_Without hesitation, I walked across the room and crawled on the bed until I was in between his legs._

_Our lips met and we kissed each other hungrily._

_I felt him entangle his fingers in my hair and I let out a shy moan when he grabbed one of my breasts._

"_Take ...this off.." he said in between kisses and grasped the end of my shirt._

_I obeyed and he pulled my shirt over my head and I unhooked my bra._

_Kazune grabbed my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck to support me as he pulled my jeans off of me._

"_You're so beautiful, Karin." he whispered, and I blushed._

_Kazune finally slid my underwear down my legs and I gasped his name._

_I pull the covers off of his legs, revealing his length, standing at attention.  
"I love you!" he moaned as I moved to straddle him, and settled in his lap, his erection in between my thighs._

"_I love you, too..." I kissed him roughly on the lips and our tongues started battling in a passionate kiss._

_I moaned into his mouth, feeling hot as he reached up to play with one of my breasts, the other on my hips as I rubbed against his length._

_We both moaned together and he reached down to touch the spot in between my own legs._

"_Karin, you're so wet.." he moaned and I whimpered in pleasure._

"_Are you ready for me?" he whispered, positioning me above his erection and licking his fingers._

_I kissed him gently again before placing my hand over the one he had on my breast._

"_Yes, I'm ready..." he bit my ear._

"_Make love to me, Kazune.."_

_We both thrust against each other at the same time, finally connected._

_After my pain subsided, the next few hours were filled of passionate, yet wild lovemaking._

I opened my eyes from my wonderful dream and looked out the window.

_Why can't Kazune be straight forward like he is in my dreams?_

My heart ached – would we ever have our first time together?

I was more than ready for it.

_**Gym...**_

I ran over to the water fountain and wiped the sweat from my forehead, tucking loose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Hey."

I looked to my left and saw Kazune in his gym uniform.

"Hi, how do you like the basketball game?" I beamed and asked.

"Oh, it's a pretty good game so far, my teams winning 23 to 12." Kazune ran his fingers through his pale blond hair.

_Maybe I can say something now..._

"Hey, um.." I blushed. "I think you look really cute when you play basket ball... You're the best player on the team.." I gushed, and I was right, he looked totally _hot_ when he was on the court, sweat covering his body and all...

Kazune flushed with pride and looked away, "Y- you really think so?"

We both walked closer to the court, where a game was taking place before I stopped him, taking a deep breath.

"Kazune? There's something... I... want to ask you about..."

0/0

"Yes, Karin?" Kazune stopped, looking at me questioningly.

"Well, you see... Kazune... I..."

"KUJYOU, LOOK OUT!"

It all happened so suddenly, I barely had time to blink.

A basketball came flying in our direction and hit Kazune right in the head.

He fell to the ground and I sank to my knees, worried as every one crowded around us.

"Kazune! Kazune, are you alright?!" I shook him, and felt a few tears roll down my cheek.

"Kujyou-san, please wake up!"

"We should get him to the infirmary!"

"Kujyou-kun! Oh, no!"

A moment passed.

Relief finally washed over us all when Kazune sat up, holding his head.

"Kazune, are you alright?" I asked, "Does your head hurt?"

It was completely silent for a while until he spoke.

"Who threw that fucking ball?"

It took every one about 30 seconds to realize that was actually my boyfriend speaking.

"Th- that was Kujyou, right?"

"Did he really just say that?"

"What did he say? I'm not sure I heard him."

We stared at Kazune expectantly and he suddenly glared up at every one surrounding him.

"I _said - ' WHO THREW THAT FUCKING BALL?!'" he yelled._

I put my hand over my mouth in shock.

What in the world had just happened to my sweet, shy, gentle boyfriend, and why was he talking like that?

Usually, if something like this happened, he just shook it off and told every one he was fine, not curse at us and glare at every one.

"Um... it was me-"

Kazune stood up and walked over to the boy who had spoken up slowly.

We all jumped in surprise when Kazune grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him up to his eye level, glaring into his eyes.

"So it was you, huh? What would you have done if that had hit my girlfriend, you asshole?!"

Wah, Kazune had never stood up for me like that before..

So... bold..

"Um, Kazune.."

"Uh, sorry, Kujyou, I didn't-"

"I swear, I'd rip you apart if you'd hit her! You better watch what you're doing next time!"

I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Kazune, he didn't mean to hurt anyone, it's alright!"

Kazune looked over at me with a wild look in his beautiful blue eyes, then let the boy go.

He wiped the tears away from my face and kissed me- in front of every one.

"I'm glad you're alright, baby." he said, smiling.

I blushed while everyone else gasped at his sudden action.

Then the bell rang, and they all disappeared.

I let out a gasp when Kazune wrapped an arm around me and cupped my cheek with the other.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, right? Let's go somewhere private."

"But, class is going to start soon, and-" I was cut off when he swung me up in his arms and took me to a place beside the school, where no one would see us.

"Go ahead." he set me down on the ground.

"Kazune... um... well... you see... I've been wondering... about when... we'll... you know... um.."

To my surprise, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"You're wondering when our first time will be together, aren't you?" he pinned me to the wall.

My eyes widened and he brought his leg up, in between both of my legs, with his hands on either side of my head so that I was trapped.

I felt my cheeks redden and Kazune kissed the both of them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I... didn't think you... knew..."

I heard him laugh, " So you thought I haven't been wondering about the same thing every day?"

My eyes widened and he moved to my neck, kissing it.

"Of course I'd wonder when we'd make love for the first time.."

I reached up to clutch his shirt when he moved to grab my hips tightly and move his leg so that mine was hanging over it.

I gasped at the new position and when he bit my neck.

"I've been so desperate... I couldn't tell you or make a move, of course.. I was worried you'd turn away from me because you weren't ready.."

_No, that's not it at all..._

"Karin, let me touch you.." he sucked and kissed and nibbled a sensitive area on my neck and I let out a quiet moan, regretting it when it escaped my throat.

"I'll take that as a yes.." he said seductively.

I flushed when his hands released their grip on my hips and moved to stroke and trace lines on my stomach.

"Kazune.." I sighed.

His hands slowly made their way up my gym shirt and I gasped when he unhooked my bra.

I stiffened a little, feeling nervous.

"I wouldn't hurt someone I love..." he whispered.

I loved how straight forward he was being..

Kazune reached up to squeeze one of my breasts and I moaned his name repeatedly when he began to rub my nipple.

"Make sure you're loud, alright?" he grinned evily.

His other hand slid down my body and slipped inside my tight gym shorts.

His fingers finally found my sweet spot and I reached up to grab his shirt.

"That's so cute..." he smiled at what I did and crushed my lips to his suddenly.

I was in ecstasy as his hand rubbed my outer petals and I moved my hips against his hips.

"K-Kazune!" he pinched my nipple and I closed my eyes.

He kissed me again, an open mouth kiss that turned into dancing tongues and I whimpered into his mouth.

"Ahhh, haaah, mmmm!" One of his fingers slipped inside of me easily since I was really wet at the time and the digit began moving in and out of me.

"Ahhhnn.." I pulled away from the kiss and covered my mouth with the back of my hand.

Kazune let go of my breast and reached up to tuck my hair out of my eyes.

I gasped when he added another finger and bit my ear.

"So tight and wet.."

I kissed him again and he rolled one of my breasts in his hand again.

"Kazune, I... _mmmmm_.." His fingers pushed inside of me faster and faster.

He kissed my cheek and I moved my hips again.

Then he suddenly pulled away from me completely, licking his fingers and I was panting, looking up at him questioningly before he bent down and I wondered what he was doing.

Kazune pulled my short and underwear down and I gasped and covered myself, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"D-don't look!"

Kazune removed my hands and lifted me up so that his head was in between my legs and he was pinning me to the wall again, but I was pushed much higher next to the wall.

My heart pounded when I realized what he was going to do next and I bit one of my fingers, watching him.

His tongue flicked across my entrance once before I squealed and cried out his name in pleasure.

It felt wonderful, what he was doing.

"_HAAAH!_" I moaned and entangled my fingers in his hair.

"Karin.." his tongue finally slipped inside of me and I screamed.

Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the rest of how he was touching me, my mouth open in a silent "o."

"Come for me.." he whispered.

A moment later, I shuddered and moaned as I finally climax.

Kazune lapped at my juices and pulled away from me.

"That was sweet. And your reactions are _very_ cute, Karin."

I flushed again, but was a little tired from my orgasm and he quickly pulled my shorts and underwear back up to cover me, then hooked my bra back over my breasts.

He smoothed my shirt down and stood up, cupping my cheeks to kiss me passionately.

"Did you... enjoy that?" he asked, peering into my eyes.

My cheeks were red as I answered, "Y.. yes."

"I'm glad..."

I would've sank to my knees if he hadn't been grabbing my hips just now.

_**Later...**_

Kazune's attitude was completely different throughout the entire day.

In class he stared outside the window and never raised his hand like usual to answer a question and barely focused on his work.

I was positive it had something to do with him getting hit in the head with that basket ball.

But I wasn't so sure I wanted him back to his shy self just yet.

_**Awhile later...**_

Kazune and I were kissing hungrily in the bathroom during one period and he grabbed my hips and lifted me on the counter, pressing him in between my legs.

I flushed a little and tried to gently push him away, but he ignored me.

"Karin, I want you _now_." he growled and rocked our hips together.

"W-wait, not here..."

"Why not?" he pulled away, glaring at me.

"W..well, it's not exactly where I want my first time to b-"

He cut me off with a kiss that was much more rougher than the last and actually hurt a little.

His hand squeezed my breast tightly and I whimpered in pain.

"That hurts.." I was too quiet to hear.

Kazune reached behind me and pressed me closer and I gasped when I felt something hard rub against my sex and flushed when I realized what it was and became wide eyed at the tent in his pants.

"I.. is that.."

"Quiet.." he rocked against me and I threw my head back in pleasure.

"Ahhh... that feels good..."

Kazune suddenly grabbed my hand and put it on his erection, moaning.

"Let me have you, Karin.."

I yelped when he grabbed my hips.

"Not so rough..." I gritted my teeth when he squeezed my breast again, "O-ow!"

My hand accidentally rubbed him and he gasped and bucked his hips.

I realized what I had done to him and flushed again as I began stroking him gently through the cloth of his pants.

"Ahhh, Karin.. Oh, god..." he moaned and threw his head back.

Before I knew it I had unzipped his pants and was rubbing him through the cloth of his boxers.

"Damn, that's so good... I need more.."

He bit my neck and I yelped.

_He's not so gentle anymore, what's happened?_

I sucked on the spot he bit me and I winced.

_Well, of course he's not gentle, he's changed! But.._

We kissed again and our tongues were about to dance when the bell rang for school to end.

"Ah, we need to go.."

To be honest, I was a little relieved the bell had interrupted us, I was afraid of losing my virginity in a bathroom with my now hormonal and rough boyrfriend.

But Kazune didn't stop.

I pushed him gently, but he ignored me.

"Kazune, STOP."

He looked up at me and glared.

"I was just about to take you. So s_tay here_!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and set my jaw, "Let go of me. I'm _**not**_losing my virginity in a high school bathroom!"

Kazune grabbed my wrist and I yelped in pain.

"Just be quiet, alright?!"

"I don't want this! This isn't like you at all!" I quickly pushed him away and hopped off the counter, turning to run.

Kazune grabbed my arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you! I hate the way you are! And I hate you!"

I seemed to have hurt him with what I had said by the pained and shocked expression on his face.

As soon as his grip on my arm loosened, I stormed out of the bathroom.

_God, he's such a jerk!_

I made my way to my locker.

Maybe I was wrong? Maybe wanting him to be different was wrong of me?

_**At home...**_

I lay in bed, upset. I had already cried enough.

What if I never got my Kazune back? The shy, sweet, gentle, and kind Kazune Kujyou.

The one I fell in love with.

I was such an idiot to want him to change for my own reasons.

Now I'd hurt him with my words.

"Karin, we're going out and won't be back till tomorrow!" my parents yelled and I heard the door close.

Good. I wanted to be alone.

I stood out of my bed full of used tissues and blew my nose in a new one.

I sat in my chair and stared out of my window.

_I miss you. The real you.._

I watched my parents' car leave and I frowned when a new one pulled up next to the sidewalk.

Wait, that car belonged to...

"Kazune?"

Kazune got out of the car and walked to my front door.

I ran to answer it as the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and met his lust filled eyes.

"Hey." he sighed.

"Um, hi." There were butterflies flying around in my stomach and my throat felt tight.

"I want to talk to you. Can I come in?"

I slowly took a step back and opened the door wide enough for him to walk in.

Kazune took my hand in his and kissed my palm.

"I regretted what I did today, I ignored your protests." he closed his eyes.

I looked away, scowling, "Right."

"But, I just couldn't hold back.." he said in a low voice.

I looked up at him as soon as he pushed me against the wall and pinned me to it with his body.

"Kazune!" I gasped.

"I've been wanting you for so, so long..." he whispered into my ear.

"Stop it!"

He held me by my wrists and shut the door with his foot.

"Just be quiet and I won't hurt you."

Tears flowed down my cheek, "Stop it! I don't want this! I don't want you!"

I thrashed around, trying to push him away from me.

_I can't believe he's turned into this kind of person!_

I started sobbing and pushing him and beating my fists against his chest.

"Stop it! I don't want this! I want my Kazune back! The gentle, kind, Kazune! The one I love! I only want him!"

I finally pushed him hard enough for him to fall backwards and I gasped when his head hit the wall.

He sank to the ground and just... _lied_ there.

I dropped to my knees and still sobbing, crawled over to him.

"I'm so sorry! Please... w-wake up! Please! Kazune, I didn't mean it! Please don't be dead!"  
I pushed the hair out of his face to see that his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping.

"No... please don't leave me..! Kazune..."  
I was startled when I heard a groan come from the man in front of me and I jumped back, hoping he wouldn't hit me in return from what I did.

But he rubbed his head instead and sat up.

"Karin? Why are you crying...?" he finally opened his eyes and looked around frantically.

"When.. when did we... I thought we were... why aren't we in gym?"

I stopped crying and trying to press myself against the wall and realized what he meant.

So he was basically... _gone_ this entire time?

Kazune looked worried when he looked over at me, grabbing my hands in his in the same gentle touch he always used to have and his eyes widened when he noticed the bruises and red marks on my wrists from his deathly grip on me earlier.

"Karin! Who did this to you? Who hurt you? Please, tell me!" he wiped the tears from my eyes.

I cleared my throat a little, but I was so relieved that my boyfriend was back that I quickly leaned over and kissed him.

When I pulled away, he was blushing.

"Why did you...?"

"Um, you sort of got hit in the head earlier, and... it was like you were a totally different person..." I watched the expressions on Kazune's face, every blush, and every awkward glance as I told him about our entire day together.

When I was finished he held me tighter then he ever did before.

"I'm so, so, sorry! I would never hurt you on purpose, I swear!"

I was on my knees in between his legs and he was hugging me, his head on my chest.

I was surprised for a second, but then slipped my fingers through his hair and smiled.

"I know.."

Then he pulled away and looked up at me and I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen to put an ice pack on his head.

"I hope you don't have any brain damage or anything.." I smiled.

"I feel fine." he smiled back.

"Um..." after a long, awkward silence, I sat down at the table next to him, "Does your head still hurt?"

Kazune shook his head and moved to hug me again.

"That doesn't matter now... I want to know if you'll forgive me for doing such cruel things to you.."

I hugged him back, " Of course I do. I'm just happy you're back to normal. I love you.." I felt my cheeks burn.

"I love you, too... and by the way..." he pulled away to look at me, "I'm sure when... the _time _comes we'll be able to 'do it' naturally."

His cheeks flushed but he smiled and I grinned.

"I think you're right."

_**6 months later...**_

I'm not sure how it... exactly happened, but... it did.

My parents went on vacation for 3 days and left me at home, then I invited Kazune over so I could make dinner for him.

After dinner we watched tv on the couch in the living room and it was awkward for a moment before we kissed.

I think we both knew what that would lead to, because it did happen.

Soon, our kisses became much more passionate and we gently undressed each other.

Once we were completely naked, Kazune hovered over me, in between my legs and stared down at me for a while.

"You're very beautiful.." he was blushing.

"Um... thank you.."I moved my hands from covering myself and our fingers entangled beside my head.

I felt him at my entrance and gasped.

"Karin, do you still want this? We can stop..." he whispered as I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer.

"Of course I still want this.." I sighed and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too."

We both gasped when he pushed inside of me all the way, and I did bleed, and there was pain, but he was gentle and only moved when I told him it was okay.

After that, it was the most wonderful, best feeling, my first time.

I was so glad it was with the man I loved.


	7. Karin's Night with the Babysitter

_**It's Friday night and Karin decides to make a move on her little sister's babysitter, Micchi. **_

Was it weird that I was in love with my little sister's babysitter?

It was a question I asked myself every Tuesday and Friday night. I wasn't sure if it sounded sleezy or not. I couldn't help it, it was almost impossible to take my eyes off of him the day he started his job. And not only because he was probably the sexiest teenager I'd ever seen, he's just so.. spunky, and hyper, and so sweet – even to the brattiest 5 year old sister in the world, and.. did I mention he was nice, and .. and.. so _freaking_ hot?

I remember my boring life without him. I was stuck babysitting Mami every single day. My mom went to work at 7 and came back at 4 AM. You could tell that little brat was making it hard on me on purpose because she'll throw tantrums over the littlest things that she's perfectly fine with when mom does; like when I feed her vegetables, she turns the entire plate over and demands some kind of dessert. But when mom gives her her vegetables, she takes it without hesitation. And even though she can barely read all the words I put in my diary, she still takes it from my room when I'm not there and hides it. The worst thing she's ever done is stick gum in my hair when I was asleep and draw on my face with a sharpie, but, hey, she's getting older, and things are probably going to get even worse than that.

So when I started working 6 PM through 9 PM at this fast food restaurant for my own money, my mom finally decided to get a babysitter since I wasn't that much of a role model anyway. She said she was going to hire someone her friend had recommended. So on the babysitter's first day, I told my boss I was going in to work late just so I could check this person out and make sure they were good enough to watch my sister, even if she was a brat.

The minute Micchi walked through my door, it was like love at first sight. Butterflies flew around in my stomach just from talking to him and my heart was pounding against my chest when I'd looked into his beautiful blue and violet eyes and he was like no other boy I'd been around. Mami was happy that I wasn't going to babysit her anymore, but was still upset that it was some random person she didn't know, and I felt bad for this guy because she's such a handful and a total brat to EVERYONE except mom.

But with Micchi, it was all different. After just 5 minutes, he was Mami's favorite. He was mine, too, but, you know, I was still a little envious. There was just, something about him that both of us saw, I guess.

None of my boyfriends had actually made me nervous when I was around them, or made me beautify myself when I knew I was only going to see them for a few minutes before work, but with Micchi, it _was_ like that. I made sure my curly dirty blonde hair was always neat, my mascara was perfect, my eyeshadow was perfect, that I smelled great, and that I looked my best when I greeted him at the doorway.

Well, before Mami jumped in front of me and started pulling Micchi upstairs to show him this new craft she did in kinder garden that day. There was this one Friday where everything was perfect, so I decided to make a move on Micchi, at least get close to showing him how I felt.

I came home at 9 that night and walked upstairs to find Micchi tucking Mami into bed and reading her a story about some fairy princess.

I sat on the opposite side of the bed where Micchi was sitting and reading and he glanced up to smile at me.

"Hi, Karin, how was work?" he asked, smiling with that kind smile of is.

I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear, "Well, I-"

"NO, onne-chan! We were about to get to the part where the princess met the unicorn!" Mami glared at me and pushed her short blonde hair out of her big brown eyes.

I glared back, "Nice to see you, too, you little sh-"

"-Mami, Karin- onee chan is very tired and she just wanted to say hello. Then she was going to listen to the story." Micchi interrupted us.

Mami stopped glaring at me and gave Micchi a defeated look, "But, Mi-chan, It's my bedtime soon!" she wailed. Micchi smiled and whispered, "I'll let you stay up until the story's over, then. But I won't tell mommy."

Mami started giggling and then Micchi continued on with the story. He had such enthusiasm when he read out loud and I found myself smiling by the time he finished.

I glanced over at Mami to see that she'd already fallen asleep in such a short time.

Micchi closed his book and stood up, cleaning up the mess of crayons and paper on the bed.

"You never told me how work was." he whispered as we walked out of Mami's room, turning off her room light.

"It was.. okay." Cleaning toilets because I yelled at a customer for not making up his mind wasn't something I'd like to tell him, so just "okay" was fine.

Micchi smiled and stopped walking, "This is the first time we've actually gotten to talk. I feel like I haven't seen you around since I leave after Mami's asleep. I think I've given her too much sugar, it's way passed her bedtime."

We laughed for a brief moment before I finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"Um... Micchi, I've been wanting to tell you something... Do you.. do you, um.." I stepped toward him and accidentally tripped on a barbie truck.

Micchi gasped and put his hands on my shoulders as I fell into his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I slowly looked up at him and felt my cheeks redden. Our faces were so close. Our LIPS were so close.

My eyelids lowered and his hand moved from my shoulder to touch my cheek.

"Karin...?" I stood on my tippy toes to meet him.

"Micchi... I.." Closing my eyes, I waited for our lips to meet, but he pulled away seconds after that.

"Um, I need to go, it's getting late." he started walking away.

I had that disappointed feeling from every time I was scared and excited to do something, but relieved and upset when it didn't happen.

I let my feelings take over and reached out to grab his arms when he turned to way, whisper yelling desperately, "Micchi!"

Micchi stopped and turned back to face me, and I hugged him.

"Micchi, I want to tell you how I feel about you. I can't avoid it anymore."

It felt like there was some kind of deadline I had to meet to tell him how I felt.

Micchi pushed me against the wall, surprising me. "Karin, I think I already know... um, and … I feel the same way."

My heart leaped with hope, "R-really?"  
"But... Mami's asleep, and..."

"Oh, Micchi, please.." I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him.

When I pulled away, he was blushing and had a want in his eyes, his eyelids lowered.

"Oh, god, I've been wanting this.." he kissed me hungrily, almost roughly to show what he meant and put both hands on my cheeks. I moaned when he stuck his tongue in my mouth and we stayed like that, French kissing until we both wanted to go further. Micchi put his hands on my back side and lifted me against the wall, causing me to automatically wrap my legs around his waist. I felt something hard rubbing my woman hood through my jeans and I pulled away from our kiss to gasp.

Micchi gripped my hips before leaning over to bite , suck, and kiss my neck.

"Where's your room?" he panted, and I held onto him tightly as I pointed to a door across the hall.

We continued to kiss as Micchi opened my room door and turned on the light before shutting the door again.

He pressed me against my wall again and I took off his shirt, tracing my hands over his beautiful, well toned chest and abs. He moaned while I did and took off my shirt and unbuttoned my bra.

He set me down and I knelt on the ground to unzip his pants and I watched them fall to the floor. My eyes widened at the huge bulge in his boxers and I started rubbing him through the cloth.

"Karin, aaahhhh..." he moaned, sliding his fingers through my hair. After a few more shy and gentle rubs, I pulled his boxers down and kissed the sensitive tip of his manhood before licking and stroking him, listening to all the noises he made while I pleasured him.

Just before he climaxed, Micchi suddenly grabbed me and set me down on the bed, hovering over me before planting lingering kisses all over my breasts.

"Ahhhh... M- Micchi..." he flicked his tongue across one of my nipples and I squirmed under him, one of my knees suddenly brushing up against his length accidentally. He growled low in his throat and grabbed my hips to hold me in place. I arched my back as he kissed me all the way down my body.

He flicked his tongue across my "pearl" and I gave a silent gasp and squeal of his name, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. Micchi licked all over my outer lips, building up my pleasure. I moaned his name repeatedly, feeling my climax nearing.

Micchi pulled away before I could, and positioned himself over my entrance, rubbing the tip of his length around it over and over again, making me moan as he stared down at me lovingly.

He pushed my long dirty blonde hair out of my eyes before whispering to me sweetly.

"Karin, I love you so much. I want to make love to you."

"Ohhh, Micchi..." I gasped and bucked my hips when I felt him spread my petals apart with his fingers, "I love you, too! I... I want to feel you inside of me..."

With that, I held on to him as he thrust inside of me completely.

"Ahhhhhh, yes.." I was in ecstasy as he started moving around, pulling in and out erotically.

His movements sped up and he started gasping my name with every thrust. I started moaning as tears of pleasure rolled down both of my cheeks. I told him I loved him again before screaming it in the quietest voice possible. My climax neared and by the sudden wildness of his thrusting, I could tell he was close, too.

I flipped us over and he helped me ride him. I started grinding against him, panting, and gasping and moaning his name, telling him how close I was getting before I started slamming down on him as fast as I could.

My screams had become hoarse by the time my climax approached.

Micchi sat up, pressing our bodies together and began thrusting upwards inside of me. With one final movement, we came at the same time. Micchi kissed me to silence the shout of his name that escaped my throat. My body shuddered and I collapsed on the bed next to him.

After we caught our breath, Micchi pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep.

_**3 a.m**_

I woke up when it was still dark out and groaned when I couldn't feel what I was looking for.

It was a minute before I heard shuffling and rubbing my eyes, I squinted in the darkness to find a figure moving around, picking up things on my bedroom floor.

"Mi-Micchi, is that you?" I whispered.

The figure stopped moving and sat on the bed next to me.

"Yes, I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered, and I sat up, pulling the sheets up to my chest to cover my nude form.

He put his hands on both my cheeks before finding my lips and kissing me, then he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Home," he sighed, "Your mother's coming home soon."

"Ah," I reached a hand up to hold his arm, "I... I guess I'll see you next week?"  
Micchi pulled me into a warm embrace, "Yes, but I want to start seeing you more often. How about we go on a date next Saturday?" My heart leaped and I wrapped my free arm around him.

"That sounds great, I'm already excited.."

"Good. I love you." our lips met again and I whispered back the same thing when he pulled away.

"I love you, too."  
Micchi pulled away and the last thing I heard before I went back to sleep was the sound of the door closing.

I couldn't wait until next week.


	8. The Butler and his Mistress

_**Butler Kazuto(21) shows his mistress Suzuka (20) how much he loves her.**_

Kazuto watched the rain fall down the window pane stared out at the cloudy sky of his mistress' bedroom window.. It was 15 minutes to midnight and he was getting worried about Suzaka.

Sighing, he went to her closet and lay out her pajamas, then turned on the lamp, setting her decoration pillows on the ground so she wouldn't have to. He walked down the flight of stairs to heat her meal in the microwave and leaned against the granite tiled counter, glancing around the downstairs of the mansion for anything out of place. Kazuto wondered if he should call her. No, he didn't want to bug her or anything. Just the sound of her voice would reassure him and let him know she was alright.

Without much hesitation, Kazuto leaned across the counter and grabbed the phone.

Dialing her number, he was hoping she'd pick up, or else he'd have to go out and look for her.

Which wouldn't exactly be a problem, it'd just make him even more worried. He always made sure her phone was charged before she left the house, so he'd know if something was wrong because she wouldn't pick up.

After the 3rd ring, Suzaka picked up and relief washed over him. He ran his fingers through his shiny black hair as she said "Hello?" in a rather depressed tone.

"Mistress Suzaka, it's very late."

"Ah, Kazuto. Sorry if I made you worry.."

"What's wrong?"

"Um..." he heard the shakiness in her voice and knew she'd been crying, "Nothing.. I couldn't find a cab after the date and had to take a later bus." She lied to him, as usual at times like this.

_Damn. Not again._

"Where are you?"

"I'm walking into the neighborhood right now.."

Kazuto hung up, grabbed an umbrella, and ran outside to meet her.

_She can be so dense sometimes, it's dangerous at this time a night.._

He sprinted down the street and as he turned the corner, watched his mistress walk down the sidewalk toward him.

When she stepped into the streetlight, his heart shattered at her obvious sadness.

Her big, gorgeous, green eyes were filled with tears, mixed with mascara that ran down both of her red cheeks and her usually long, curly, dirty blonde hair had frizzed from the rain and her pink lips were trembling. Her short black dress that he thought looked very sexy on her was wrinkled and soaked. Kazuto noticed that she was limping, something was wrong with her ankle.

In her hand, she carried the black pair of high heels Kazuto had bought for her and her purse.

"Mistress! What happened to you?!" Kazuto put both hands on her shoulders and she leaned against him for support. Suzaka gave him a sad smile, looking up at him.

"My date didn't go so well.." she managed a laugh and added, "Like always.."

Kazuto watched the tears flow down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away before pulling her into his arms, whispering over and over, "I'm sorry."

He felt her clutch his shirt and shake her head several times before she started sobbing into his chest.

_Damn him for hurting her this much. Damn **all** of them!_

"Take me home, please, Kazuto."

Kazuto wrapped an arm around her and walked her back to the mansion.

_**Later...**_

Suzaka sighed as Kazuto cleaned her face with a wet towel.

She looked into his golden eyes and felt happy he was such a caring person, otherwise she'd still be crying alone, with no one to tell her problems to.

"What did he do to you?" Kazuto whispered.

Suzaka looked away, recalling her abusive date, " I thought he was such a nice guy.. But that was such an act." Kazuto finished, putting the towel down and staring at her as she spoke.

"After we left, he pushed me against the wall really hard and tried to kiss me. I sort of twisted my ankle when I pulled away from him to run, I was trying to leave as fast as I could. Nothing like that has ever happened to me."

Kazuto looked away from her, and she saw him clench his teeth together and ball up his fists, muttering something unintelligible.

Suzuka gave another sad smile and was so happy he was over protective sometimes.

"I don't want you to be hurt over someone like him." Kazuto looked over at her seriously.

Suzuka's heart leaped and she blushed as she looked away, "It's okay, really."

She gasped when Kazuto grabbed her wrists and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm serious! I'm tired of seeing you so unhappy, crying yourself to sleep, thinking that no one will ever love you! It's stupid! All the men you've ever dated end up making you sad!"

Suzaka was staring at him, wide-eyed, "K-Kazuto..."

He suddenly let go of her, "I.. I'll draw you a rose water bath , alright, please be patient." he stood up and left.

Suzuka put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart pound against it. Kazuto had never spoken to her so seriously. She lay down on the bed, thinking about him in the way she always did.

A moment later, he came back, telling her her bath was ready.

Kazuto swung her up in his arms and carried her to her pool sized bathtub.

The bath was full of warm water and sprinkled with hundreds of dark red rose petals- Suzaka's favorite.

He sat Suzaka on a stool and brought a bucket of water over with soap and another towel.

Kazuto took off Suzaka's robe and admired the view of her bare back – her skin was a lovely, pale color to him and was one of her prettiest features.

_How could someone treat someone so beautiful in that way?_

"Close your eyes," he dumped the water over her head and watched the water trickle down her back.

He heard her giggle as he washed her back, then shampooed her hair, and made his way to her front.

She was squeezing her legs together tightly and covering her breasts with her arms.

_So gorgeous._

"I... can understand if you don't want me to see you, but I just want to make sure you don't catch a cold and that you're clean, so.."

Suzaka blushed and looked down at him before slowly lowering her arms. Kazuto's eyes widened and she shyly looked down at her lap, he'd never really given her a bath.

He watched her bite her lip and wanted to tell her she was beautiful, but wasn't sure that was the right thing to say...

He placed the towel on her collar bone and then her shoulders, and finally made his way down to her chest.

He made his way to the side of her breast and as looked up at her, hoping she would just tell him to stop and let her do it herself, but he saw her eyes were closed and she was still biting her lip, her cheeks flushed.

He watched her as he cupped her breast through the towel and finally heard her moan. _I'm pleasuring her...!_

It was a small one, but he was still glad he wasn't hurting her or anything. He rubbed her breast gently before moving on to the other, earning a moan every now and then.

He cupped that breast with his bare hand and the other through the towel, spreading the soap around it with his hand.

"Ahhhh..." Suzaka looked down at him with lowered eye lids and Kazuto rubbed the soap down her stomach, then lifted her legs, making his way up until he reached the area she was hiding with her hands.

Kazuto gently moved her hands away and when his hands made contact with her woman hood, she gasped his name and he used the towel to rub her.

"_Ahhhhn, mm." _Suzaka shivered when she felt her climax nearing, but Kazuto pulled away before that and she felt herself become embarrassed.

She stood up and limped over to the bath as quickly as she could and Kazuto watched her sink into the hot water.

"Please forgive me for that." Kazuto looked away from her, ashamed, "Goodnight."

Suzaka took a deep breath, "Wait!"

Kazuto turned around, surprised.

"Want to join me?" she looked embarrassed and her voice was shaky.

Kazuto stared at her with redden cheeks and wide eyes, "Uh. Um, mistress, are you sure?"

"Come on, you deserve it. It's just a bath." she looked away and her cheeks reddened as well.

It was quiet for a while until she broke the silence.

"Um, well, it's alright if you don't." she felt silly for asking such a question, "I'm sorry I asked-"

She heard footsteps and looked up to see that Kazuto had already taken off his uniform and shirt, revealing gorgeous , well toned muscles underneath.

"That sounds nice. Thank you, Mistress Suzaka." he looked down at her.

Suzaka backed up and turned around so she was facing the wall, "Don't worry, I won't look."

She was excited, even if nothing was going to happen.

Once he had undressed, Kazuto sank in the opposite end of the bath away from her.

"You can look now."

Suzaka turned around and smiled at him from across the bath and relaxed.

"Did anything else happen after he tried to kiss you?" he broke the awkward silence.

Suzaka pulled her knees to her chest and blew a rose petal off of her arm, shaking her head.

"I left after that, when I started running."

"Good. Were you safe on the way back? Did anyone say anything to you?"

Suzaka tried to hide her smile, "No, I stayed on the side walks where I didn't see anyone walking."  
"I'm sorry I forgot to bring you an umbrella. I hope you don't get sick."

"It's alright. I was being careless and ignored the forecast. It's not your job to remind me of stuff I should already know."

Kazuto stared at her, "But it's my job to take care of you."

Suzaka's heart skipped a beat and she looked away, her cheeks burning, and Kazuto smiled.

There was another moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Kazuto... " she stared down at the water, "Do you think there's someone out there for me?"

"I don't want you thinking you're not special, Mistress, because you are. Those fools couldn't see that. I'm glad you're not seeing them anymore."

Suzaka looked up at the ceiling and spoke before thinking, "Do you think anyone will ever love me?"

Kazuto clenched his teeth together again, "Of course. There are so many people that love you."

Suzaka stared at him again before leaning forward in a crawling position.

"I'm not talking about my parents and my friends. I'm talking about romantically."

Kazuto looked at her, "I... _I_ do, Mistress."  
They stared at each other intently before Suzaka crawled over to him in the bath and bravely straddled him.

She stared up at him and entangled her fingers in his hair and he grabbed her hips.

"Do you love me, Kazuto? Really?" she whispered, tears brimming.

Kazuto held her tightly and looked down at her, "Of course I do. I love you so much, Suzaka."

It was rare that he just called her "Suzaka," most of the time it was when he was being serious and telling her not to eat certain types of food when she was going on a diet but giving in to her needs. And other times it was when he was trying to protect her and telling her not to do something so she wouldn't get hurt.

"You love me?" she asked again , and a tear rolled down her cheek. She had never been so happy.

"Yes.." he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Suzaka closed her eyes immediately and leaned into the kiss.

Kazuto slipped his tongue in her mouth and she gasped before letting her tongue dance with his.

His fingers let go of her hips before sliding into her hair.

When they pulled away, she managed to gasp out, "I really liked what you were doing to me earlier..."

Kazuto smirked before grabbing both her breasts in his hands and rubbing them gently.

Suzaka moaned and felt something warm and hard in between her thighs.

Kazuto looked at her as she flushed and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, you've gotten me excited and I couldn't help it.."

Suzaka looked down at the water, her cheeks burning as she realized what was poking her and felt herself smile, knowing he was attracted to her in such a way.

She looked up at him and surprised him when she suddenly kissed him passionately, putting her hands on his cheeks.

Kazuto closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, letting out a moan and gripping her hips. He heard her gasp when he inserted his tongue in her mouth, but soon, her tongue had begun to dance with his. Suzaka let out a nervous moan, knowing where this was heading, and felt a slight aching in the spot between her legs.

Kazuto suddenly pulled away, blushing, and asked, "Are you a virgin, Suzaka?"

Suzaka's eyes snapped open and she covered her face with her hands.

"Um... y-yes, I've never done this before."

Kazuto felt himself beaming as he grabbed her hands and uncovered her embarrassed expression. Hooking a finger under her chin, he tilted her head up to look at him.

"Do you still... want this?" he asked, leaning in so that their faces were just inches apart.

Suzaka stared down at his lips as she nodded, "I want you to be my first, Kazuto."

That was enough for Kazuto to finally kiss her again, their tongues battling once again. Suzaka gasped again when he ran his hands over her chest, soon, they made their way down to her abdomen and then the spot in between her legs.

Suzaka pulled away from the kiss, moaning, and wrapped her arms around Kazuto's neck, then put her chin on his shoulder.

"Ahhh, mmm, Kazuto, that feels so good!"

Kazuto bit his lip, worried he was going to fast as he grabbed himself and began rubbing the tip of his manhood over her entrance, but Suzaka moaned and let him continue anyways.

"Kazuto..." she leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, and closed her eyes. She felt amazing, no one have ever touched her this way, and she was glad it was Kazuto.

"I love you.. I love you, Kazuto.." she sighed repeatedly. Hearing this, Kazuto's arousal only grew and he was getting impatient to show her how much he loved her.

"Suzaka, I want you.." he moaned. Suzaka looked up at him, smiling.

"Go ahead," she kissed him, "Make me yours."  
Clasping her hands together behind his neck, she felt him at her entrance again.

Kazuto let go of her waist to hold himself up, putting his arms behind him and thrust his hips upward and into her. It was completely silent in the bathroom as Suzaka threw her head back again, her mouth open in a silent "O."

"Does it hurt?" he asked, and Suzaka nodded. He was worried from her being so quiet.

"Only a little."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, and she shook her head.

Kazuto wrapped his arms around her and began placing gentle kisses on her neck as she got used to his size. It was a few minutes before she told him, "I'm ready."

Kazuto relaxed and pulled in and out of her slowly, watching her reactions.

The pain on her face turned into pure pleasure and he asked her if she was alright.

"I... Oh, that feels good..." she suddenly started grinding against him, making him moan and grab her hips again.

Suzaka experimented with her movements, slamming her hips up and down and rotating and grinding.

"You're really good at this.." Kazuto gasped, thrusting into her upwards. Suzaka grabbed his shoulders.

"Mmm..." their thrusts became much faster as they found their own rhythm that gave them a great amount of pleasure. Kazuto suddenly cupped her backside, making her gasp, and he helped her rise and lower her hips much quicker.

It was a few more minutes before Kazuto pulled out of her and told her to get on her hands and knees.

He smiled at the good view of her from behind and grabbed her bottom again, making her squirm.

"H- Hurry, Kazuto, I was so close.." she begged. Kazuto planted a kiss on her lower back and made his way up. He pressed his hips to her butt before grabbing her hips and biting her neck.

Suzaka squirmed again, making Kazuto groan and he slammed into her.

Her head snapped up in surprise and she sighed his name as she felt him slide his arm under her waist, holding onto her as he continued their lovemaking.

Suzaka's body moved back and forth from the force of his pushing and by the sudden wildness of it all, she could tell he was getting close.

She felt her climax nearing as well and his grip on her tightened.

"Oh..." she heard him say behind her and she shut her eyes tight.

"Faster, Kazuto." she moaned in a hoarse voice. She shrieked in pleasure when he obeyed and began slamming quickly and repeatedly.

"Oh, yes, I... _mmmm_! Just a little more and... ah, ah, ah, K- _KAZUTOOOO!_"

He thrust one more time before spilling himself inside of her after feeling her muscles contract around him tightly.

"Suzakaaa." he gasped, quickly catching himself before falling limply over her.

Kazuto pulled back to lean against the bath tub wall before pulling her with him, letting her sit in between his legs, her back resting against his stomach and head against his chest.

When she finished panting, she grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her stomach.

He rest his chin on her head.

"That was wonderful..." she heard him say behind her.

"Wonderful can't even begin to describe it." she said sleepily before falling asleep in his warm embrace. Afterward, Kazuto lifted her into his arms and, after drying off, carried her to bed.


	9. Royal Love

Queen Suzaka opened her dark green eyes and adjusted them to the sunlight, then sat up in her king size bed.

So, it was morning. It was way too bright.

There were already maids bustling around the room, finding clothes for her to wear and cleaning up the mess she'd made last night out of frustration from all of that paperwork. Closing her eyes one more time, the rather young Queen let out a sigh.

Throwing the covers off of her, she pulled her legs to her chest. Yet another day of every one in the kingdom worrying about her being single for the rest of her life without an heir.

"Your highness, your bath is ready." a maid walked over to the side of her bed and curtsied.

Suzaka gave another sigh before stripping and walking over to the bathroom.

She settled into the warm bathwater and began to bathe, suddenly thinking about a particular person she couldn't seem to shake from her mind.

He was one of her servants by the name of Kazune Kujyou. He usually did every thing he could to help out in her castle, and had become very close with Suzaka, but she felt different around him, not because he was a man, but because he was just... _peculiar._

Kazune was _always_ smiling, even when Suzaka yelled at him to stop, he thought she was funny. And even on late nights when she demanded he go home already, he'd stay by her side until she was asleep in her own bed and made sure her castle was locked and she was safe before leaving. She always watched him go.

It wasn't just the castle that he helped out at... he even cooked and baked for homeless people on the streets in Suzaka's kingdom, was generous and kind to children Suzaka considered filthy and always glared at them because she may or may not have been jealous for having to "share" him with them.

His smile was the brightest thing in her world.

Kazune always seemed to encourage her when it came to complicated taxes, and fulfilling her royal subjects' wishes, he usually hated to see her stressed.

One time, she asked him why he even cared so much about her.

"You're my dear Queen." he said simply, and bent down to kiss the back of her hand.

Kazune was the only really interesting person in this entire world. She had to admit, if she were to choose on the spot who to marry, she'd pick him without much hesitation...

But she wasn't sure if this was that thing she heard from those teenage maids called "love." Suzaka had never really been in love before.

When she stepped out of her bath, a maid wrapped a towel around her nude form and Suzaka walked over to the mirror and sat down as another began to dry her waist length dirty blonde curls.

Suzaka looked at her usually solemn expression,then quickly looked away.

"_Your highness? Why do you always look so sad?"_ Kazune asked her one time she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"_It's because I'm lonely."_ she wanted to say, but how could she? A queen would never tell someone something like that.

"_I look sad to you? This is my usual face. Is something wrong with it?"_ she'd hissed at him, surprising the young man. Kazune shook his head frantically.

"_It... just seems like it sometimes."  
"Why do you care?"_

"_You're my dear Queen. It pains me to see you upset."  
_Suzaka had always secretly hoped that the next time she'd ask a question like that, he'd answer with some other response like... like...

"_It's because I... love... you..."  
_Suzaka pushed the thought away and stood up once her hair was dry and dressed in a long black dress.

Sometimes, when she was alone, she had very perverted fantasies about Kazune. He was just so... innocent.. and the perfect definition of cute that she couldn't help it. The thought of her touching him made her body feel hot.

She just wanted to tangle her fingers in his long, curly, pale blonde hair and crush her lips to his, then he'd carry her off to her bedroom, and stay with her.. then they'd lay down in bed together and-

She bit her lip at the sudden thought and felt warm just thinking about it.

Look what he'd done to her... his queen. She was imagining dirty things about the both of them in bed!

No matter how hard she tried, Suzaka couldn't stop thinking about it.

If only for one night, she could have him to herself... ! He'd be clueless as to what she would do to him, and then, she'd just – take advantage of that adorable innocence of his!

"Queen Suzakaaa..."

Yes, he'd call her name out, just like that, she'd know she was pleasuring him, letting him feel something he'd probably never felt before. He'd praise her more than ever. She'd move her not-exactly-experienced-hips against his, and just keep moving until he cried out her name when inside her he-

"Queen _Suzaka_...!"  
And then... just before _it_ happened, she'd crush her lips to his to silence_ both _of their screams of pleasure..

"HEEEEEY!"  
"What, you idiot, _WHAT_?!" she gritted her teeth and turned to the man she'd just been fantasizing about. He stood tall with his usual white tux on, and as usual, beaming.

"Good morning! How'd you sleep?!"  
"Why are you so damn _loud_ all the time?!"  
"Just happy to see you~!" Kazune suddenly grabbed her hand and ran out her room, down her stairs, and out of the castle, ignoring her curses behind him to slow down. She was surprised when he walked behind the castle, she thought he was taking her to the city, or something.

"Kazune, where are you taking me?! Stop it, already!" he led her between a few bushes and she hissed when a thorn from a rosebush poked at her skin.

God, she hated rosebushes.

"Ow! Ouch! Kazune!" she pulled her eagerly to whatever spot he was wanting to go to and wouldn't answer her until they finally got to a small clearing in the forest behind her castle, surrounded by trees.

"What are we doing here?" she spat at him, pulling her hand away.

Kazune kept beaming, totally excited about whatever the heck he wanted to be excited about.

It drove her insane that he wouldn't answer.

"Dammit, would you hurry up and tell me what the hell you're trying to-"  
"Shh," Suzaka's heart skipped a beat when Kazune placed a finger to her lips, and then one to his, like they were children hiding from someone.  
"Mmmm..?" she mumbled, and felt her cheeks flush. Kazune didn't seem to notice as he peered at something from behind the bushes, then beckoned for her to get closer to him before pushing the bushes out of the way.

Suzaka's eyes widened in amazement when her eyes beheld a small sea of white roses, a "baby" garden. Butterflies of enchanted colors fluttered from flower to flower, their wings moving gracefully.

Suzaka loved butterflies, and Kazune found that out a long time ago.

"I think they enjoy the sunlight this spot get's in the mornings. It's very refreshing, wouldn't you say?"  
Suzaka almost didn't hear him and looked up at him, then gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, it's somewhat refreshing, whatever." she looked away and tried to calm her pounding heart down. This was behind her castle this whole time? She scanned the tiny garden.

"How did you know this was here?" she whispered.

"Hmmm," Kazune thought for a moment, "Well... one day, I really wanted to care for a garden of white roses because you said you liked them... I wanted to see that cute amused expression on your face when you saw it like this." he turned to her and smiled brightly.

Suzaka felt her cheeks flush again and she looked away, pouting.

"You know better than to make fun of your Queen." she muttered. Kazune reached over to touch the cheek that was turned away from him so she would look at him again. He began charming her with his eyes like he always seemed to do.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm serious. I... think you're cute..."  
Suzaka felt her eyes widen in surprise and she managed to break them away from his to stare at his lips, which were awfully close. All she had to do was lean in.

Suzaka's green eyes scanned his face before looking up into his eyes again. He had such beautiful blue eyes. If they... somehow had a baby, would that child have his eyes, or hers? If so, that baby would be the most gorgeous heir... Such precious eyes.

Kazune stared down at her with his eyes half lidded and slowly reached over with his free hand to place it on the small of her back, gently pulling her closer to his body.

Suzaka's heart began to pound against her chest again, and she reached up to clutch his shirt.

"Kazune..." her voice was barely audible, and she stood on her tippy toes to try and match his height, tilting her head up and he leaned down so they would meet.

Suzaka's eyes were closed now, her cheeks flushed pink, waiting for their lips to finally touch.

Was she going to finally get what she wanted...?

Their was a long pause, and Suzaka let out a small, impatient whimper when she felt the warmth of his body leave her, "Kazune!" she said sharply when she opened her eyes and he was gone.

A moment later, he came back, handing her a white rose with a long stem. It was beautiful. Suzaka took it, looking up into his eyes to see if their was any sign of confusion from what they were about to do and only saw his smile.

"I think it'd look pretty in your hair, wouldn't you think?"  
Suzaka glared at him and clutched whatever was in her hands tightly in anger.

"Idiot – I was just about to kis-" she was cut off when Kazune's eyes widened in shock, staring at her hands.

"You're bleeding!" he took her hands in his and the pain of thorns being pressed slightly in her hands finally made her gasp. Kazune gently picked the rose from her hand and threw it aside. Suzaka winced and clenched her teeth when he began licking the smaller wounds on her skin.

"Mmm, ow, that hurts-" she bit back a gasp when he looked up at her with an odd look in his eyes, but he only said, "Please, be more careful next time."  
Suzaka gently took her hand away, surprising him, and glared, "You know I hate thorns – why would you give me a perfect rose instead of cutting it-"  
"But, your highness, I didn't-"  
She waved her now aching hands in front of her, "Forget it. I don't care."

He grabbed her wrist, "You seem mad about something else.. Did I do something wrong?"  
_Yes! _ She wanted to shout at him, _ I was about to kiss you! And it seemed like you were going to do the same thing until you gave me that stupid rose!_

But instead, she answered "Idiot." before taking her hand back and walking away.

"Please, your highness, get someone to look at your hand!" he called behind her, but Suzaka was already storming back to her castle.

_**The next day..**_

Suzaka looked down at the bandages on her hand and shifted in her seat, taking off her glasses and running her hands through her hair. She sighed, recalling what happened yesterday. Sometimes, he was just too dense. Who cared about those gashes? He had to know she was going to kiss him!

Biting her lip, she leaned back in her chair and glanced across her workroom.

Maybe it was time she took advantage of that innocence of his – it sounded exciting. But what would she do? She was brave enough to do just about anything – shy wasn't a trait of hers.

Grinning, she grabbed her phone and dialed his number, twirling her long dirty blonde tresses around on her finger like a teenager. Something a little out of character for a 24 year old.

She needed Kazune – badly. She couldn't take it anymore, every day she wanted him more and more and more and –

"Hello?"

His voice chimed on the other end.

"Hello, Kazune." an evil grin crossed her lips. Kazune sounded excited, "Wow, hi, your highness! It's been years since you've called me while I'm at home."  
"Yeah, well, I remembered your number."  
"How can I be of assistance to you, Queen Suzaka?"

"You see, Kazune..." she sighed, and her voice became seductive, "I need you to come to my room tonight."

She heard the sharp intake of breath on the other line and could practically hear Kazune's beautiful heart pounding. Was he thinking about what she might do to him once they were alone..? It only made her smile more.

"Uh, um.." he found his voice after a moment, " Wh- what is it you need me to do for you?"  
"Oh, I'll tell you when you get here." she hung up before he could protest and let out a nervous breath.

She actually did it! And she found she was nervous about this the entire time?!

Shaking her head, she stood up from her desk and pushed her papers aside. Should she wear something.. kinky? The last time she'd done something like this was- high school, maybe? She felt her cheeks flush.

_**That night..**_

Slipping a black sundress over her lingerie, Suzaka stepped into her house slippers and walked out of her room- which was dimly lit with candles, and smelled amazing. Smiling to herself, she went into her kitchen for something to eat in case he wanted dinner..

Kazune had never really eaten here before, and she hadn't really had dinner with him, either.. What did he like to eat?

The door opened and when she turned, she saw him walk in the kitchen to where she was. Her heart fluttered and pounded at the same time.

"Uh, um, hello, your highness."  
"Hello, Kazune.." she stepped closer to him, and he practically flinched.

Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "Something wrong?"  
Kazune shook his head frantically. It was obvious he was nervous – so he really _ did_ know!

"No, I'm alright... um, what did you want to talk-"  
Suzaka cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "Want something to eat? I'll prepare it for you."  
Once again, Kazune shook his head, "Um, I ate at my house already."  
Her face fell before she grimaced. Damn, she was hoping for a chance to cook. She took his hand and led him to the couch in her living room. The maids were off today because she wanted as much privacy with him as possible. Settling down on the couch next to him, she thought of ways to be seductive and looked up at him from under her long eyelashes, causing him to blush.

"Uh- um, so..." he started. Suzaka looked away, was what she did weird?

"Your highness, I-" He began to sweat drop, and Suzaka put her hand on his and stared at him seriously. He looked down at her hand nervously. She should she just say it?

_I love you, idiot._

That sounded about right – for someone with her character, anyway. Rolling her eyes, she searched his face once more before leaning in. She should say the words before she kissed him, like couples in movies did, she thought.

Her eye lids lowered and Kazune suddenly jumped back, his eyes shut tight.

"I'm so sorry about the other day! Please, don't get rid of me!"

Suzaka froze, nearly falling into his lap. Sitting up, she stared, wide eyed at him, frowning slightly.

"Wh- what?" she was confused.

Kazune looked down at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry! You know, because you hurt your hands.. I... knew you were really angry with me, and.. I could barely sleep because of it.. Weren't you calling me here today to fire me?" he looked away, solemn.

Suzaka narrowed her eyes at him before smacking her hand against her forehead in frustration.

"K-Kazune." she said after a moment of silence. She looked up at him for a moment.

He looked worried, "Did I make you even more angry?! I'm sorry, I should have let you talk first! Oh, my gosh, I was so rude! What was I thinking, blurting out all that stuff, you obviously..." his voice trailed off as he cursed at himself for being "impolite" all while Suzaka tried to get this in her mind that he thought she was going to fire him tonight!

Hmm...

Maybe it'd be more fun this way.

She beamed and suddenly pulled herself up on the couch to lean in and kiss him, silencing his rambling.

Kazune's eyes were as wide as saucers and he mumbled something against her lips. When she pulled away, he gaped at her before she grabbed his wrist and almost dragged him upstairs to her room. (It was much easier when he was able to come out of his state of shock to get back on his feet again.)

"Q-Queen Suzaka! Why did you- Where are we- I-"  
Suzaka opened the door to her room, scanning the candles and her eyes fell on the king sized bed in the middle of it. She looked up at Kazune to see he was looking at the bed in confusion before his eyes widened in horror.

"Are you going to set me on fire?!" he screamed and fell to his knees. "Please, no! I'll do anything! Just please, don't kill me! I'm so sorry I-"  
God, he was an idiot. She just kissed him!

"Go lay on the bed, Kazune." she looked down at him, smirking. Kazune stared up at her with pleading eyes, "But, your highness-"  
"NOW."

Kazune stood up and slowly walked over to the bed before lying on it as if he were about to fall asleep in it, staring at her and trembling.

She didn't want him to think she was going to execute him, but she thought it would be more fun to figure out for himself what she was about to do.

Suzaka closed the door behind her and locked it, only another thing that would probably scare him, but she ignored it and walked over to him, "Your trembling..." she mumbled, climbing on top of him and suddenly straddled him.

"I..."

He frowned when she reached up to take the pins out of her hair, shaking her hair.

"Queen Suzaka, please, don't-" she placed a finger over his lips and traced a finger down his body. He shivered.

"Oh, Kazune.." she said quietly, then unbuttoned the tuxedo of his jacket.

"Are you going to burn my skin?!" his eyes widened again in horror. Suzaka chuckled darkly before telling him to sit up so she could take off the rest of his clothing covering his upper body.

Her eyes widened as she traced her fingers across the muscles he had.

"Amazing.." she murmured before leaning over to bite his ear.

He let out a small gasp when her warm hands grazed across his abs.

"You have such a gorgeous form, Kazune."  
"Um, your highness, I..."  
"Quiet.."

"Yes."  
She kissed around his collarbone before licking it and pulled away. Kazune was breathing heavily.

"Do you know what I'll be doing to you yet?"

Kazune shook his head, still trembling.

"Are you still going to-"  
Suzaka rolled her eyes and glared at him before taking off her dress. Kazune's eyes widened more than she'd seen them widen before and his whole face was red as he stared down at the seductive, pretty black bra and panties she had.

Kazune seemed to suddenly snap back to reality as he averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I looked! I'm so, so, so, sorry-"

"I want you to look at me." Suzaka said in a small voice.

Kazune looked back at her, into her green eyes and she grabbed his wrist, placing it on her breast.

Kazune stared down at his hand on her breast and his cheeks went red again, but his eyelids lowered.

"Y-your highness, were you.. wanting to have sex with me?" he was surprised.

Suzaka felt her own cheeks flush when she nodded, but quickly gained her courage again.

"Lay down." she put her hand on his chest before pushing him down on the bed and pulling his pants off of him, leaving him only in his boxers.

She placed her hand on his manhood before leaning into kiss him, silencing the moan that threatened to escape his lips. Before she knew it, he was moaning against her lips and had lifted a hand to touch her cheek. Suzaka slipped her tongue in his mouth, earning a gasp from him before she started to stroke him.

Her heart leaped when he let his tongue dance with his slowly and sensually. She let out a moan herself and she pulled his boxers down, revealing his now rock hard length.

"You're excited.." she smiled down at him, and he looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I-" she cut him off again by taking him into her hands and stroking him.

He let out a soft groan when she squeezed him and leaned down to kiss the tip of the hot organ.

"Mmm, your highness!" she licked him once, and continuing to stroke him, sat up to bring her lips to his. Kazune stared at her body hungrily, wanted to take off the undergarments to see what she looked like underneath and Suzaka smiled.

"Go ahead." she leaned down to kiss him again and felt shaky hands reach up to cup her breasts.

"Ahh..." Suzaka moaned and he slowly took her bra off of her. It fell off of her, revealing her mounds, and Kazune's eyes widened again, before looking up at her for permission to touch them.

"Mm, that's it.." he squeezed them gently and after a while, grazed the sensitive pink nubs that were her nipples and she gasped when he experimentally licked one.

"I'm sorry, I was just-" he pulled away.

Suzaka slid her fingers in his hair, "_Again_. It was wonderful." she almost demanded.

And so he continued.

Suzaka then pulled away to take off her panties. They slid down her legs and Kazune stared up at her in surprise again. She straddled him again, and grabbed his hand.

"Touch me." she whispered, almost begged.

Kazune stared at her for a moment before slowly cupping his hand over her now wet sweet spot and she threw her head back, moaning. He slowly and gently moved his hand, hoping to appease her, and she moaned again before reaching down to squeeze him once more. A finger slipped inside of her and Suzaka gasped.

"W-wow, that feels good...!" one of her hands slid into his hair again. Kazune let out a groan as she gently stroked him.

"I've... been wanting to do this with you for awhile." she kissed him again. "I'm sorry. You're just so innocent that it's adorable."  
Kazune stopped all of his hand motions inside of her and looked up at her with slightly widened eyes.

"I'm... innocent?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Suzaka stopped touching him, too. "Well... _yeah. _You seem to know almost nothing about this sort of thing. I mean, I invited you to my house when no one was here, set up candles all around the room, and you thought I was going to fire you, or something."  
Kazune's eyes darkened with something Suzaka had never seen before, and a seductive, almost evil look crossed his face – not one of is bright smiles.

His fingers slid out of her and he licked them slowly, sensually, closing his eyes, and Suzaka stared at him in shock.

His eyes opened and his eyes bore into hers.

"Do forgive me, my Queen," his last lick was very, very slow, "I was trying to hold back and be gentle with you before, but..." he grabbed her and she was under him, her back on the bed in a second.

"I'm afraid your mistaken of who's the most innocent here." he crushed his lips to hers, smirking against her lips at her surprised expression, but melted into the kiss.

Where was her always smiling, innocent, stupid, Kazune? What happened to him?  
He broke away to plant trails of kisses down her body and she gasped when she realized what he was about to do. His tongue grazed her petals and she cried out before clutching his hair.

"Oh! I... aaaaahhh!" his tongue slid inside of her and began to taste her insides.

"Kazune... Kazune... I'm... aaaahh, that's so good... I can't take any- ah, ah, AHHH!"

she climaxed, panting as he lapped up her juices and grabbed one of her legs to put it over his shoulder.

He positioned himself at her entrance and leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you... inexperienced, my love?" his said in a deep voice, rubbing himself over her wet petals.

"MMNN!" she moaned, "Uhhhnn, n-no.. hahhn..!"

Kazune looked up at her, scanning her face, "You're not a.."  
"No.. my first time was... painful. I barely even knew the guy."  
Kazune leaned down to bite her neck, suddenly thrusting into her.

"Then, my Queen, I will do my best to make sure you forget all about your first time with him."

He began moving, and Suzaka's hands fisted into the sheets. She thrived in pleasure and moved her hips to meet his, their bodies now dancing together.

"Oh! That's wonderful, Kazune! Yes, right there, ahh!" she called when he suddenly hit a spot inside of her. Knowing it drove her insane, he thrust upwards onto it.

Pushing harder and deeper inside of her, Kazune felt himself nearing his climax. "Harder!" she yelled.

He obeyed her commands, and soon, she screamed, her walls clenching around him so tightly that he gasped and spilled into her.

Panting, he pulled out of her and lay next to her on the bed. After he caught his breath, he sat up and got off the bed, knowing she was probably done with him.

A warm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Stay!" she cried, snuggling into him as he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your highness? I'm not sure how to say this but... I... I'm.. in love with you." his usual innocence and shyness returned.

Suzaka smiled and kissed him, "I love you, too, Kazune."  
_**1 year later...**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," the jester jumped with joy, "I present to you, King Kazune and Queen Suzaka."

Suzaka walked out of the doors with her new husband, waving at the crowd, her smile matching his because of her newfound happiness. A maid handed her a small bundle before curtsying.

Suzaka took the bundle carefully in her arms and smiled up at Kazune.

"I want to name him Suzane." she whispered, pulling the blanket back to reveal the Kingdom's new Prince. Kazune leaned down to kiss his wife on her forehead.

"He has your eyes, you know." he took Prince Suzane from her.

"But, he has your looks, and hopefully that smile of yours in the future." Suzaka brushed the small tufts of blonde hair out of the baby's face and kissed him on his cheek.

Suzaka and Kazune turned to wave at the audience, high on top of their tower.

Together.

And so, the Queen was no longer lonely and lived happily ever after.


	10. Bullseye

"Keep your form and stay straight, alright, Karin?"

Sighing, I tried to obey my archery instructor's command, but it was hard to do that when I was a beginner – the clumsiest of them all – and my instructor was my boyfriend, Kazune. All I had to do was turn around and let go of the bow and end up killing someone – I'd kill myself if it turned out to be him, which was like, a 99% chance considering the fact that it was only us in this small forest's clearing.

Heat rushed to my cheeks when I heard him clap a few times to make sure I was paying attention.

"That's it. No slouching, baby."  
"O-Okay!" I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes at that damned bullseye. I never even came close to hitting it. It was so unfair.

"Take a deep breath – and... Let go as you exhale!"

"Ah!" I let go of the arrow as I exhaled and it soared directly passed the entire boss. I mentally kicked myself for my totally off aiming and heard Kazune sigh in frustration as I put another arrow in the sling.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine – here-" before I could turn around to see what he was doing, I heard him walk across the grass softly and then his body was pressed to mine, his hands on my hips.

I bit back a gasp as my eyes widened. We'd never been in such an intimate position since –

Oh, yeah. About a year ago when I chickened out of our first time having sex. I kept telling myself I was ready, and we were at his house, and we started french kissing, which turned me on instantly, and.. then his hand slid up my shirt and explored my chest and- I pulled away. He looked embarrassed and ashamed at his sudden actions and kept apologizing. I told him I was sorry because I'd sort of lead him on by climbing on his lap, but I didn't think it'd go that far that night. We were both so embarrassed, we hadn't really started speaking to each other like usually until at least a week later.

But, god, he was so sexy, I got wet whenever we were just kissing.

So you could imagine how I felt with him pressed against my backside so tightly, right? My knees felt weak and my arms fell down a little. My eyelids lowered, and I bet my forest green eyes were darkened with lust as he spoke softly into my ear.

"Don't loose your form, sweetheart. It's perfect." His hands gripped my hips for a moment before sliding up my sides.

Ever so slowly.

Then, his hands closed around mine – over the one holding the end of the arrow, and the one holding the bow. I felt my cheeks redden again and tried not to squirm.

He whispered for me to straighten my back and stand tall, then he pulled the arrow back to my cheek.

"Breathe in – and then out.."

I inhaled, then we let go of the arrow as I exhaled.

Bullseye.

A perfect one.

My boyfriend is amazing.

I flushed in excitement this time, letting out a delighted squeal, and I heard Kazune laugh.

"Here, let's try again."

I nodded and felt him press against me again, holding my waist, and I let go of the arrow on my own this time. It wasn't quite a bullseye, but just a few inches off.

At least I hit the boss on my own.

My body heated from Kazune's touch again, and by now, my underwear was soaked with arousal. I really just wanted to pounce on him right about now.

"K-Kazune.." I murmured, and – was he breathing a little heavy, or was it just me?

"Shhh, you've got your form again, now keep it, okay? Pull the arrow back to your cheek."

My heart pounded against my chest and dirty thoughts flooded my mind. We hadn't french kissed since that night, and it was absolutely arousing, and wonderful.

"Hmm, umm..." my grip on the bow and arrow tightened and I shut my eyes tightly.

"K-Karin..." he groaned when I accidentally squirmed against him, and his grip on my hips tightened just a little. "F-Focus, alright?"  
"But, Kazune, I can't-" I let go of the arrow and it was even closer to the bullseye this time.

"That was perfect, baby, I'm proud of you. 3 weeks really pays off, huh?"

"Yes, but, Kazune, umm..." I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head and he purposely crushed my small form against his tall one.

"Hmm? Is there something you need, sweetheart?"  
"I..." I blushed and shook it off before setting up another arrow and straightening my back.

"Your cheeks are flushed. What's wrong?"

"I.. I'm-"

The forest grew quiet, and so did Kazune.

He finally grabbed the bow and arrow from my hands, and tossing it aside, moved so he was facing me and crushed his lips to mine.

"Karin.." he said in between kisses, "I... can't... hold... back anymore." He took my face in his hands and I reached up to grip his shirt tightly, "I... I can't, either, Kazune."  
Who knew archery was so sensual?

We lowered to the ground and he lay down as I climbed atop him and I gasped when his tongue slipped into my mouth. My tongue slowly curled around his before the slow dance turned into a battle for dominance. He won, of course, but the battle continued before I experimentally rocked my hips against his. He groaned at the pleasuring sensation and gripped my backside tightly.

I let out a moan myself and reached up to unbutton his shirt. My fingers grazed his abs and toned chest before he pulled away, his eyes questioning as he played with the end of my shirt.

I flushed before nodding, and his touched my burning cheek before slowly moving the free hand up my shirt. His fingers traced circles on my stomach and I threw my head back when his hand finally cupped my breast.

"Ahh, Kazune..." My fingers slid into his blonde hair a moment before looking deeply into his lust filled sapphire orbs.

"You like that?" he asked before unbuttoning my bra and touching my breasts. His fingers pinched and grazed my nipples gently, and I let out a sigh. I quickly unbuckled his belt and he lay back on the grass so I could pull his pants off. Then it was my turn as he pulled down my skirt eagerly, placing kisses over my stomach.

With another glance up at me for permission, I nodded, and he finally took off my shirt.

His eyes widened as they took in my half nude form and I flushed, my hands moving to cover myself, but Kazune took my hands in his without taking his eyes off of my body.

"I... I know they're small... I..."

"No, baby, please don't be embarrassed, they're perfect. And so are you."  
He leaned in and ran his tongue over my nipple, "Perfect," he murmured again. Both of his hands touched my small mounds again and I straddled his lap.

His hard manhood pressed against my womanhood from the barrier between our underwear- the only cloth covering us, and we both let out a sigh at the same time.

"I want you. I don't want to wait anymore."

"Please, Karin. Tell me you are absolutely sure. I don't think I'll be able to stop if we-" I silenced him with a kiss.

"Yes." I reached down to take off his boxers.

There it was – standing tall, thick, and long at attention. For me.

I took him in my hands and began to stroke him. His hands slid into my dirty blonde hair and he let out gasps everytime my fingers brushed against his sensitive tip. He leaned over to bite my ear, silencing most of a groan that he had made, and I mewled.

"It's your turn. I want to touch you." He grabbed me by my hips and switched our positions, so my back was on top of his shirt, lying on the ground, and my legs were spread wide for him as he pulled off my panties. He moved in between my legs and his fingers grazed my entrance as he trailed kisses down my body. I bit my lip and gripped his hair.

"You're so wet down here." one of his fingers slid into me suddenly, and I gasped loudly.

"K-Kazune! That's … mmm." it moved in and out and I thrived in pleasure as another digit slid into me to feel my insides, "I'm coming – don't stop!" I moaned, and his motions quickened.

A minute later, I screamed his name and my walls clenched around his fingers, coating his hand in my juices.

"Now I want to hear how loud you'll scream when I'm inside you." he said seductively as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. I pulled him up to kiss me and I wrapped my legs around him.

Without breaking the kiss, Kazune reached down to grab himself and line up with my entrance.

I felt the tip of his man hood touch my petals and I lifted my hips to him, crying out for him to hurry.

"Please, I want you!" I moaned when he started chuckling.

"Tell me what you want me to do, then." He pulled back to look deeply into my eyes and his hand reached up to touch my cheek. I leaned into it and stared deeply back into his.

"Kazune, I want you to make love to me." I smiled.

His lips curled into a soft smile and he kissed me passionately before slowly pushing his shaft inside of me. I pulled away, my nails digging into his back, and I stared up at him with wide eyes from the pain as he closed his eyes from the pleasure and growled my name.

"Ow.." it didn't hurt too much, thankfully because I was really wet for him, making it easier to go inside.

I think he stopped because he felt my barrier.

"No, don't stop, go on.." I panted, trying to get comfortable. Kazune gasped and grabbed my hips to hold me still.

"No, sweetheart, it's hurting you, isn't it? I think we should stop."  
"Please, Kazune! Ow! Damn it, aren't you even in yet? It's so big."  
Kazune smiled down at me before kissing me on my forehead, "No, not yet."  
With one swift thrust, he was inside of me, tearing my barrier, and I let out a scream of agony- which sounded like his name mixed with a strangled cry.

He kissed away the tears that ran down my cheeks and stayed still so I could adjust to his size.

A moment later, I felt the pain subside.

"I'm ready."  
"Are you sure- Ahh, Karin!" I crashed my hips upward against his and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"I'm sure."

He kissed me again and began to move gently in and out.

I shuddered, "That feels great, m- more!" He obeyed and gradually picked up the pace.

"K-kazune!" I reached up to grab his cheeks, "I- I _love_ you!" I cried.

Kazune started slamming into me, gazing lovingly and passionately into my eyes.

"Oh," he gasped, "I love you, too. So much.."

Our bodies began to dance as I matched his thrusts with mine and I felt my climax nearing.

"Karin, I'm going to-"

"M- me, too, Kazune!"

With a few more wild crashes against each other, we climaxed with a mixed cry of each others names, and our bodies relaxed.

Kazune slid out of me and lay down next to me, staring into my eyes.

Our fingers entangeled and he pushed the hair stuck to my face from sweat out of my face.

"That was... wow."  
"Yes... I'm so happy, but..."

He blinked, "What?"

I giggled, "I sort of just remembered... I think I may have shot all of your arrows out of the forest."

Kazune laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

"Don't worry. We'll find them."


	11. Searching for Warmth

**Searching for Warmth SUMMARY**

**It's cold in the house and they ran out of fire wood, but it's too late to go out and get some. Karin finds herself wanting Kazune to help her conserve body heat so they don't both freeze, but it goes a little farther than that. **

"Mmn..."

Karin shivered.

It was so freaking cold!

Her small hands grasped her practically useless comforter and wrapped it around herself. It wasn't working. She wasn't getting any warmth from it. Glaring out of her window at the piles of snow outside, Karin gave a small sigh and curled up in bed. The moon hung in the midnight sky as a perfect and peaceful crescent, though around it was a snow storm.

Karin whimpered miserably to herself, but was too cold to get up again.

And she was too annoyed to speak to Kazune again. She was angry with him.

He'd been so busy out working with Karasuma today that he forgot to go to the store and get wood for the fire, which left him, Karin, and Himeka freezing their butts off.

"So coooooold." she sighed before grabbing her pillow and squishing it over her head. Her growl was muffled as she exhaled into it.

She couldn't take it anymore.

The last 3 hours, she had been yelling at Kazune about how cold it was and how it would be his fault if she and Himeka died in their sleep. Kazune had merely glared in her direction before telling her to "hurry up and go to bed already."  
Karin had barely gotten a minute of sleep after that.

How could she go to sleep freezing like this. The temperature had dropped in the house over the hours and to Karin, it was like leaving the front house door open during a blizzard.

She sat up stiffly and glared at the wall. She'd try again until **he** did something about it!

Karin pulled herself out of bed and her feet lightly touched the freezing cold dark wood. Hissing, she stood on the balls of her feet instead and began to waddle out of the room, gritting her teeth and pulling the covers up to her mouth, dragging it out behind her like a big wedding dress.

She carefully opened her door and strained to see – it was dark in the house, but the moon was creating a dark blue glow so she was able to make out object.

She stared down at her toes and carefully stepped in the direction of Kazune's room, right behind the staircase. She tip toed passed Himeka's room and was relieved to hear her sweet toned voice as she spoke about having tea with baby butterflies in her sleep. A small smile crossed her pink lips for a moment, but then her face hardened when her forest green eyes flickered over to Kazune's bedroom door.

Her journey toward the door had been quiet, but when she was close enough to touch the cold door made of white wood, she kicked it open angrily and balled up her fist.

"Hey!"

She glared at Kazune's sleeping form. He lay, face down on the bed in a star position with his thick comforter wrapped around him.

"What the hell do you want _now_?" his sexy, deep voice was muffled into his pillow. Karin took a moment to marvel at how it affected her sometimes.

Like how he'd say something so sweet and then the next be insulting her while she was thinking about how beautiful he was...

His voice was another thing that charmed her.

"What I _want_," she ran over to his bedside and swiped at his head, "Is for you to get the heck out of the house and get some fire wood, you selfish JERK! And how is it you have the thickest comforter in the house?!"

Kazune gripped the bed sheets and gave an impatient sigh before pushing himself up on his arms so quickly it made Karin jump. His neon blue eyes were practically "glow in the dark" as he fixated them on Karin.

She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks and she looked away.

"What the hell do you expect me to do?! It's 2 AM! Go to bed already! I'll deal with it in the morning!"

Karin pouted, her cheeks a soft pink, contrasting well with her porcelain white skin, " But I can't wait 'till morning. I'll freeze to death if I do."

"Himeka's not complaining, is she?!" he didn't bother to keep his voice down, but they both knew Himeka was the heaviest sleeper in the universe.

"No... but.. I'm so freaking COLD. My comforter's like... paper thin, man!" Karin whisper yelled.

Kazune's face hardened, "I can't do anything about it. Just go back to bed and QUIT bothering me!"  
Kazune flopped back on the bed and Karin stood there, silent for a moment before moving to sit on the edge.

_He's so damn selfish. I swear, this is the softest bed in the house. Though we've never... been it in together._

Pink bloomed on her cheeks again and she bit her lip. Karin had, as a young woman in love, fantasized about her first time with Kazune, but was never really sure if or when it would happen.

Their relationship wasn't exactly "hold hands and walk around kissing/dates at least twice a week," after all. Their relationship was more like "I'll call you an idiot even though sometimes it means I love you and I'll only say the actual "I love you" very rarely to prevent embarrassment/ Continuous arguments" kind of relationship.

"Kazune... please.. I'm dying over here..." she sighed.

Kazune gave another impatient sigh before sitting up in bed and pushing his shiny, pale blonde bangs out of his eyes in that seriously hot- though innocent to how it affected Karin- way.

"Fine." she couldn't help but see a light blush appear on his cheeks and saw him glance away from her as if refusing to look at her out of shyness. He grabbed the side of the comforter falling off of the side of the bed and pulled it from over his body. Kazune was wearing a black pajama top and bottom tonight.

Karin gritted her teeth. And he really looked warm and comfortable.

Then he said something that made Karin's eyes widen and wonder if she was dreaming.

"Just lay with _me_, then."  
The room went dead silent.

"D.. Did you just..."  
Kazune's blush was clearly visible now and he turned to glare at her in his embarrassed, flushed way.

"Or you can shut up and go back to your room, I don't care either way!"

Karin hesitated, and looked down shyly at the warm spot in bed that was being offered to her.

"Kazune.. I.. is it really okay?"

"Idiot." Karin barely had time to respond when Kazune grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bed with him. He gave her a moment to decide if she wanted to get out and she only shifted closer to him, feeling incredibly shy. Kazune pulled the warm comforter over her body and Karin lowered her head, trying hard not to meet his gaze. Kazune propped his head up on the bed with his elbow and stared down at her, immediately realizing how nervous she was.

"Stupid... just relax, already. I'm not going to hurt you."

He paused, waiting for her to relax, but when she didn't, he continued, "Y... you know I would never do something like that."  
Kazune gave a mental sigh of relief when he saw her small form relax against him and he suddenly pulled her closer, making her gasp.

"Kazune, what the heck are you.."

"It helps if we get closer, you know?" he mumbled.

He wondered if she could hear his heart thudding in his chest. He gazed down at her. Her eyes were closed, her long, dark, pretty eyelashes hanging a little over her pink cheeks. Her pretty pink lips he'd only kissed a few times were parted slightly as she tried to sleep. He thought it was pretty the way her gorgeous dirty blonde corkscrew curls framed her beautiful face and hung like a a veil down her back.

Her forest green eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Something wrong?"  
Kazune worked on calming his heart down from the shock of her looking at him with her lovely eyes so suddenly.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Go to sleep already."

Karin squirmed and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. Her body was already gaining warmth, but she wanted more.

"I... I can't."

"Why not?" Kazune sighed.

Karin shifted in the bed and snuggled closer to Kazune, who was redder than she had been when he had offered her a spot in his bed. She was pressed very close to him now.

Dirty thoughts made their way into Kazune's mind and his eye lids lowered as he thought about what she looked like under her pretty, fluffy nightgown.

It was white and hung off her shoulders. The nightgown was made of pretty silk and stopped just at her knees. It contrasted well with her skin.

He had noticed that before he'd pulled the covers over her that she was wearing white thigh high socks and her gown had accidentally pulled up her thighs to reveal a little bit of her cute white under wear and hips.

Kazune smiled, "Are you still cold?"  
Karin opened her eyes to gaze up at him and his hand moved to lightly touch her burning cheek.

"Did I ever tell you that you look pretty when you blush, Karin?"

Karin's eyes widened for a minute at the peaceful look on his face before lowering to look at his lips.

"...no..."

His hand slid down to push her hair out of her face, "Well.. you do..."  
"Th.. .thank you."  
_Please keep touching me.. your hand is so gentle and warm... it feels nice.._

His hand was on her shoulder, now. It moved lower and lower. When it finally reached her hip, he lightly grasped it and leaned in so their faces were inches apart. Karin couldn't wait any longer.

With slight hesitation, she kissed him, not yet closing her eyes, but half closing them to stare into his eyes. Kazune closed them and deepened the kiss, his hand on her hip moving to touch her cheek.

Karin hadn't felt his lips against hers in a while.

Already, her body was heating up.

Karin finally closed her eyes and felt an unfamiliar need for something growing in her body. It knotted in her stomach and she felt Kazune's lips dance across hers. Karin followed, their kisses becoming more passionate. And fast.

Karin allowed a soft moan to escape her mouth and muffled it against his lips. Kazune, too, let a much louder groan erupt from his throat and parted Karin's lips with his.

Their tongues met before their lips closed around each other again and Karin worked hard to keep up with his eager tongue.

Now they were dancing.

Karin forgot all about the cold she had felt moments before and had no regrets of accepting Kazune's invitation in the bed.

"Kazune..." Karin pulled away, a trail of their mixed saliva connected to her lips for a split second, and she struggled to catch her breath. Kazune wanted her lips again, and cupped her face in his hand, gazing into her eyes intently.

"No..." he whispered before claiming her lips – and her tongue – once more.

It was Karin that pressed their forms tighter against each other and made their kisses even more passionate.

Kazune sat up, and leaned against the bed frame. Grabbing her, he pulled her over him so she was straddling his lap and kissed her again.

Karin enjoyed the new position, but was still shy as they tongue battled again.

"Your temperature... it's rising..." Kazune pulled away, moaning, and licked Karin's neck slowly, once.

Karin sighed in content and threw her head back before closing her eyes.

"...feels good..." Kazune heard her small voice shake. He gripped her hips and pulled her toward him again, their "spots" brushing against each other. They both moaned at the same time.

The heat began to pool at her core and Karin felt herself moisten in between her legs.

"Kazune..." without warning, she rocked her hips against his, moaning and loving the new sensations it brought her. Kazune's grip on her hips tightened and he helped move her.

"...Ahhh, don't stop... yes..." Karin heard Kazune groan in approval of her motions and continued.

It was another moment before Karin took his face in her hands and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I want more.." she sighed.

"Tell me..." he flipped them over so he was in between her legs "... what do you want?"

Karin whimpered under neath him as he rubbed them together again. Her underwear was soaked.

"Tell me..." Kazune leaned down to bite her ear and suck on the soft flesh of her neck.

"T- touch me..." Karin pleaded. Kazune didn't have to be told twice. He reached up to gently squeeze her perfect mound. It fit nicely in his hand and it was firm.

"_Haaahn_..." Karin arched her back, pressing her breast further into his palm. Kazune enjoyed the noises she made as he rolled her soft breast around in his hand. He felt her nipple harden and smirked. She wasn't wearing a bra, but he already knew that.

He leaned down to place a kiss on the cloth covered peak and Karin twitched. She brought her hand up and touched his chest. Kazune grabbed the wrist of the hand touching him and held it toward his heart. She felt his heart pounding against her palm.

"Do you want me to go any further?" his hand left her breast to caress her thigh.

Karin's eyes widened in fright for a moment before moaning. His hand brushed against her womanhood through the cloth by accident.

"Yes.. yes.." she whimpered and Kazune took off his shirt. She sat up, once again straddling him, and kissed all along his chest. Kazune threw his head back and moaned, both his hands wrapping around her.

Feeling brave, she kissed his nipples, his toned chest, then moved to kiss his abdomen. Kazune's muscles rippled and tightened at her touch and he suddenly kissed her.

Karin felt something hard press upward and rub against her petals and she gasped.

"Ahhh.. I.. is that...nnn... ahh.. is that...?" she rocked her hips against it and Kazune moaned out her name before grabbing her hips and holding her still.

"..S..stop.." he groaned.

Karin squirmed, "But if feels so..."  
He kissed her again, this time to silence her, and touched her breasts again.

Karin pulled away suddenly and climbed off of the bed.

"What are you …?"

Kazune's eyes widened when he looked to see that she was pulling her gown up over her head. He marveled at her beauty and felt his arousal grow. Her breasts were perfect and round, topped with pretty pink nipples that were hardened with excitement. She had a beautiful form. The only thing covering her now were her small white panties.

Karin watched her lover take in the sight of her and reached up to cover her self. Kazune grabbed her and lay her down under him before kissing her passionately again. She removed her arms soon after and their tongues danced. She helped him pull off his pants, leaving the both of them only in their under wear.

Kazune pulled away, panting. Karin was a shocked to see what had been poking her sweet spot earlier. The bulge in his boxers was bigger than she could have imagined.

"Your so beautiful."

Karin looked up at Kazune and blushed. He was looked down at her with loving eyes, looking her form up and down.

"Th-thank you.."

Kazune smiled and went to ravish her breasts. Karin tangled her fingers in his silky hair and bucked underneath him. Kazune supported his weight by placing his hands on either side of her on the bed.

His tongue circled around one of Karin's nipples and Karin gasped once before moaning. She felt his hand slide down her belly and touch the waistband of her panties.

Kazune looked up at her with questioning eyes and Karin nodded for him to continue.

Kazune went to focus on her nipple again and his mouth closed around it and he bit it gently. Karin was in heaven as his hand slid into her underwear and continued downwards before cupping her wetness.

She spread her legs to make it easier for him and eventually threw them over Kazune's shoulders.

"Mmmn.." his fingers rubbed around her outer petals, lubricating themselves with her arousal before one of them slid into her completely. Karin gasped and begged for him to add another. Kazune obeyed and continued to stretch her so she'd be ready for him.

Karin felt her climax nearing and began to thrash around. Kazune added a third finger and rapidly pushed them in and out of her.

"Kazune.. I'm.."

He continued his motions for another minute before suddenly pulling his fingers away completely and licking his fingers. Karin was panting. She whimpered for him to touch her again and Kazune only smirked before pulling off her panties, slowly sliding them up her legs.

"Hurry.. I'm almost.."

"Ahh... I know... but I want to taste you now." Kazune whispered seductively before lowering his head in between her legs. Karin gasped when she felt his warm and wet mouth close around her clit and her eyes widened in shock.

"It feels so good.. it feels so good!" she moaned repeatedly. Kazune's tongue licked her womanhood all over gently. Karin's back arched and she begged Kazune to let her climax already.

Finally, his tongue slid as far as it could go inside of her and Karin moaned with delight. She got louder as his tongue moved in and out of her over and over again.

With one last thrust of his tongue, Karin came. Kazune lapped up her juices gratefully before pulling up to stare down at her. Karin shyly reached down to cup his bulge. Kazune threw his head back and groaned, rocking his hips up in her hand. Karin gently rubbed him before pushing her hand inside of his boxers and looking up at him to watch his reactions. She eventually found his rock hard manhood and wrapped her small, shaky hand around it, squeezing it gently.

"K...arin!" he gasped and she continued stroking and squeezing him. She watched as his pants and moans increased and she knew he was close to climaxing. Kazune grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"Hey.. that's not fair.."

"But..." he looked down at her with soft blue eyes, "I want to be inside of you."  
Karin felt her cheeks burn again and she stared up at him shyly, "O.. okay."

Kazune grabbed her shaking legs and kept them on his shoulders. They stared at each other with lust in their eyes.

"Your trembling..." Kazune leaned down to kiss her. Karin flushed again. "I'm fine..."

"Do you still want this?" he pulled his boxers down so he was completely nude as well.

Karin stared down at his long manhood and felt herself become excited.

"Yes... I want it.. I want you inside of me.."

Kazune smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know I love you... right?"

"Yes.. but I wish you would say it more often..."  
Kazune flushed, "Well... it's not easy... I'll never know how you'll react."  
"Idiot. I always want to know how much you love me!" she reached up to touch his face with both of her hands, "I love you, Kazune...!"

She felt his cheeks burn against her palms and he stared down at her with wide eyes.

"I... I can't take it anymore.. I need to make love to you." he kissed her again.

Karin grabbed his hands and their fingers entangled . She stared up at him lovingly.

"I'm all yours."

With that, Kazune pushed inside of her gently. Karin gritted her teeth through the pain of being stretched. She felt him stop when he was about halfway inside of her and he looked at her questioningly.

"It's alright." Karin closed her eyes and waited for him.

Kazune nodded before silencing her scream as he broke her barrier with one smooth rock of his hips and sheathed himself inside of her.

He stayed still as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her and placed soft, warm kisses all over her chest.  
Karin felt the pain subside and shifted under him. The spot where they met created a dull feeling of pleasure at her slight movement and she knew what that meant.

"I'm ready."

Their tongues and mouth met and they tongue battled. Karin's nails dug into his back as he moved ever so gently inside of her. She moaned and his hands moved to grasp her backside and help her meet him in his thrusts.

His pace increased and he was slamming into her gently now. Karin gasped with each of his thrusts.

"I love you.." Kazune cried out, their hips grinding together. Karin closed her eyes and moaned that she loved him, too. They both felt their climaxes nearing and Kazune gasped when her walls tightened around him slightly.

"...Faster..!" Karin was sure her nails were creating marks in his back, but to Kazune, it only added on to the intense feeling.

He moaned and rammed into her with all his might. Karin's felt like her body was on fire from their lovemaking and helped him thrust into her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Karin shouted over and over. Kazune managed to gasp that he was too and finally thrust inside of her once more, pushing into her as far as he could go before her walls clamped around him tightly. He came inside of her and they both screamed out from the intense heights of pleasure they'd reached.

Karin only saw white before her climax subsided and Kazune collapsed onto her chest. Karin smiled and reached up to play with his hair.

When he had caught his breath, he sat up with the support of his arms and leaned over to kiss her gently.

"Wow..." Karin giggled.

Kazune smiled softly. "We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah." Karin agreed and he lay back down on her chest, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"We should."


	12. Secret Cafe

_**Overworking high schooler Karin Hanazono gets her own personal stress reliever after work in the kitchen. **_

_**KarinXKazune**_

"Would you stop staring at it all weird?"

"I can't help it, it looks so cute..."  
**BLUSH**

"Kazune! It's embarrassing..."

"Heh... you're cute, too, when you're embarrassed, Karin."

"Really, now...! If you keep staring at it..."

"Can I eat it now? Can I? Pleeeeeeaaaase...?!"  
"What are you, 4? I haven't finished..."

My boyfriend sighed and hopped onto the counter next to me, swinging his legs like a child and whistling.

I picked a strawberry out of the small mixing bowl and placed it carefully on the cake I was using to practice decorating. It would be a simple vanilla cake, of course, until I learned how to create my own recipes. I tried to focus to place it in the correct place, directly across from a blueberry.

"I'm starting to think you're taking your job too seriously."

I laughed once without humor, "I'm supposed to take my job seriously, dummy. Just because I'm trying to perfect the arrangement of decorations on a cake doesn't mean I'm taking my job seriously. Well.. it's not like I don't in the first place...I mean, yeah, I take my job as a waitress VERY seriously. It's just for extra money... Why do you always act like I'm obsessed over everything I work hard at? I asked if I could work 2 jobs for even more money, and -"

"Woah.. slow down..." Kazune gave a look of mock surprise and waved his hands in front of his face.

"Ugh." I sighed heavily.

"Look at me." I felt a hand on my cheek as Kazune gently pulled me to face him.

I stared into his sweet blue eyes.

"I'm just saying, whenever you do stuff like this, you stress over it and never rest enough.. I was just saying, a job's a pretty big deal, and I don't want you getting so obsessed with being perfect."

I almost laughed. I wasn't even near perfect.

As a waitress, I'm supposed to dress nicely in my uniform with no wrinkles, walk like a model around the cafe in my heels, and balance like, ten plates and cups on a platter. I'm the clumsiest waitress to ever be employed, trust me.

I'm also supposed to be friendly to customers, smile, and be patient. I usually get shy when talking to other people, which makes my smiles awkward and noticeably fake, but if a customer ticks me off, I get annoyed and have to switch with an employee and sit in the kitchen until I cool down.

Taking a job where I don't have to be totally clumsy, not too patient, smile on my own, and not have tot talk to anyone is better, so I'm happy to be baking cakes all day.

"I'm just working hard. There's nothing wrong with trying to perfect my skill... or myself."  
Kazune hooked a finger under my chin and tilted it upward. He stared into my eyes deeply, taking my breath away.

"You're already perfect." he beamed with a radiant smile that reached his eyes.

I blushed and felt my heart swell with joy. Kazune's hands slid from my face to my back as he pulled me to the counter. I stood on my tippy toes to lean upward and kiss him.

When our lips met, he kissed me passionately and held me close. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and jump on the counter, climbing onto his lap in a bridle style position.

Kazune's lips parted and met my tongue with his. They tangled around each other, dancing sensually.

My body grew warm as lust began to cloud my senses, blocking out everything but feeling.

We kissed eagerly, pulling at each others clothes, unbuttoning, untying, tearing.. unzipping.

We almost forgot to breathe. I sat up, pulling away to suck in a much needed breath and Kazune held me by my waist to steady me as I switched to straddling his lap.

He leaned forward, kissing all around my neck and chest. I tangled my fingers in his hair, panting as he licked and sucked and bit spots on my skin. I let small moans slip from my mouth, squirming on his lap involuntarily.

"Are you sure it's okay to do this..?" I gasped out as he untied the bow on the back of my waitress uniform.

"Well.. the cafe's closed for the day.." he kissed harder and quicker at my collar bone. "...we're the only ones here... and we both have crazy, raging hormones... We should fulfill our needs."

I giggled and he threw my apron aside and finished buttoning downward.

Once he got to the last button, I claimed his lips and felt the cool air touch my hot skin as he pulled the uniform from covering my body. He let the sleeves slip down my shoulders and I gripped the end of his jacket impatiently, running my hands along his body in order to be rewarded with his trembles and moans.

I pulled away, helping him take off his tight tee. After discarding anything covering him from the waist up, I reached down with fearless hands to unzip his pants. Since they would take a while to get off, I left them on and went straight for the bulge in his boxers.

I wrapped my hands around it and rubbed it gently. He grew harder as I touched him, moaning and bucking his hips into my palm.

I leaned forward to kiss his neck and started to bite and suck on his beautiful skin. He threw his head back so I'd get better access and hearing his moans made me wet. My arousal was practically pouring out of me and I could feel my panties soaking.

Kazune reached behind me to take off my bra. It slid down my shoulders and he tossed it somewhere I wasn't paying attention to. I kissed him on his chest, moving upward and downward, teasing him.

I felt my nipples growing hard from the exposure to cool air and felt a gentle hand cup my right breast.

I moaned, arching my back and pressing my hand further into the soft palm.

"Ahhh..." my voice quivered as Kazune squeezed my breast harder. My body shook while he played with my sensitive nipples and ran his hands over my chest.

I threw my head back as he closed his warm mouth over my nipples and began to suck on them. I pulled his boxers down his waist to make direct contact with his manhood and ran my hands along his shaft.

Our moans and pants were echoing through the kitchen now.

The familiar ache in between my legs that would only stop if I was finally connected with him made me moan.

One of Kazune's hands left my chest to rub me through my panties. I shivered and felt my climax nearing from the sudden, yet sensational touch.

"Please.." I begged when touching me through the cloth wasn't satisfying enough. Kazune bit down on my nipple roughly, causing me to shut my eyes and gasp. I felt him smiling.

I gritted my teeth to keep from moaning too loudly as he pulled his hand up to slip it into my underwear, cupping my wetness. He moved his hand back and forth and I thrust against his hand as a finger slipped easily inside. My muscles clenched around him once.

"You're close, aren't you? I just love the faces you're making. They're so sexy.."

I started moaning louder. A knot inside of me was about to burst.

"Ohh... yes, I'm almost – nng..!" his fingers pushed deeper inside of me and reached a very pleasuring spot. I gasped and gripped his shaft, moving my hand gently as I stroked him.

"Oh, my... ahhh, K-kazune... yes...hahhhhhhh..." I shuddered when he used his thumb to roughly rub at my clit.

We were about to let go together, but the smell and the alarm signaling something was burning made me pull away from my boyfriend. My eyes darted over to the oven I had left a cake in by accident and I almost started crying.

"No!" I jumped off of the counter and ran to open the oven door.

The vanilla cake sizzled, looking like nothing but a mashed pile of wet coal – very unappetizing.

I sniffed. "Why am I always messing this recipe up..?!" I shook my head in frustration.

I heard Kazune hop down from the counter as I slammed the oven door shut and placed my arms on the counter as I hid my face in my hands.

"It's just a cake, Karin." he wrapped his arms around me from behind and held me close.

"No! I always, always, always mess up the red velvet recipe! I thought I finally had it this time, but I was wrong! I can't believe I-"

Kazune cut me off, letting out a groan of frustration.

"I said it was just a cake. I'm telling you, you'll get better, but not in one whole night!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Bend over." he demanded.

I blushed and tried to turn and look at him, but he pushed me over the counter before I could see his face.

"K-kazune, wait! Don't-"

I felt my panties being yanked down my legs and hands grabbed my waist to hold me still. A second later, something hot and hard pressed at my entrance and I bit my lip, closing my eyes from the pleasuring sensation.

"Wait, not ye-"

Kazune thrust forward, catching me completely off guard and fully sheathed himself inside of me.

"Ahhh!"

The sensation was too much. I came undone in his arms, crying out and writhing in pleasure. I guessed we had both forgotten I had been seconds away from climaxing before because he gripped me tightly and laughed in amusement.

"Woah, already? All I did was push it inside you."

I would have swiped at him if I wasn't out of breath and ready to collapse. I gripped the counter as he leaned down to bite my ear.

"Please stop beating yourself up. I promise, you'll get better. Relax, will you?" reached forward to grab my breasts, playing with them.

And then he began to move inside of me.

"Nn.. wait, let me... r-recover first... hahh... nng..oh..." I reached behind me to grab his arm and clutch it as if for dear life. My legs would give out soon.

Our bodies rocked forward and backward. We pushed against each other, moaning.

"I love you, Karin.." Kazune breathed.

His words would have been enough to make me come again. His thrusts got much quicker as I replied I loved him as well.

"Wait, if you move so fast... I'll..."

My scream shattered through the building as I came. Kazune groaned. My walls clamped down around him and he exploded inside of me. A wave of exhaustion washed over me and I let my legs give out. Kazune and I slid to the ground. After a moment of catching our breath and holding each other so our hearts would calm down, I turned to him.

"You... you didn't have to rush." I looked away.

"Sorry.. I.. I guess I really needed you..." he smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When we pulled away, he asked :

"Do you think I could eat that cake now?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. When I pulled away, I shook my head, "No. Are you crazy? I'm not even half way done decorating."

Kazune laughed for a reason that would take me awhile to understand.

"Then, I promise I'll wait until you finish, Karin."


	13. Cupid's Final Trial

_**Cupid(Karin) goes through an unforeseen trial judged by Zeus(Kazune) to gain her place among the gods.**_

}{

Panting, Cupid held on to her small bag as if for dear life. She had gone (literally) through hell to get the items within it, and it definitely hadn't been easy.

Her intention was to bring the items back to Olympus within 3 days of being told to get them, but being such a weak little girl with nothing but her arrows, strong heart, and determination, it would take much longer.

And it had. Cupid hadn't seen Olympus in at least a week and a half.

The thought that Zeus would have it marked in his palace that it took her 10 days to gather 3 items from only 1 location would definitely ruin the glory of the reward Cupid was supposed to receive – a place in Olympus as a goddess.

When Aphrodite, her mother, had realized having a daughter and being an unmarried goddess would become a problem, Aphrodite left her on the streets of Olympus. Cupid had been raised by a young couple for a short while before they had taken her to an orphanage.

Since then, Cupid had claimed Aphrodite was her mother, but became a popular outcast for saying such a thing. Saying you were the offspring of a god or goddess was considered extremely disrespectful to that god, and Cupid had no way to prove Aphrodite was her mother accept for her birthmark.

The mark was a hidden one, however, right under her belly, and people immediately refused to see it, of course.

And trying to get people to see a birthmark under in an area underneath her underwear only made her look worse. For years Cupid begged the people to realize who she truly was, but they only pushed her away and rejected her.

Fortunately and unfortunately for her, few people began to realize as Cupid grew into a very small, yet beautiful woman that she was starting to resemble Aphrodite in all of her features.

A report had been brought to the palace, asking Aphrodite if she had lost her child a long time ago, and Aphrodite immediately said she had never once conceived.

"I'm not even married yet, of course I would have never had a child, silly." Cupid told Hermes, who had brought the message, and he returned it to the people of the city, who laughed in Cupid's face.

Shortly after Cupid's 18th birthday, Zeus had brought up the subject once again and ordered his gods to bring the so called daughter of Aphrodite to him so he could see her.

He instantly realized the rumors were true and took pity on the poor girl.

Though she wore clothes that were practically rags and her pale, beautiful skin was slightly bruised and dirty, he saw the beauty and power of a goddess in her eyes and all over.

Zeus sighed and told Cupid he would give her a chance to prove her worth if she would retrieve a few items from the underworld. He hated himself shortly after her face brightened in delight and she agreed, because any one could tell this small and fragile girl would get herself into any kind of danger.

And Cupid didn't seem to be so smart, either.

But Zeus could tell by her determination that she would get somewhere. Her tasks weren't easy, but Cupid proved she had strong will.

1 year later, Zeus told Cupid to begin her trial.

10 days later, Cupid returned, agitated, tired, and beaten.

Her heart was pounding incessantly. She would have been running to Mount Olympus to give Zeus his items if she weren't sore and utterly exhausted. Instead, she staggered toward the palace, her long blonde hair a total mess and her soft green eyes sparkling with anticipation and victory.

She had done it!  
Once she handed over the bag, her whole life would change. She would laugh from her throne down at the people who had mistreated her and watch them as they apologized and begged for her forgiveness.

_What should I say when Zeus asks how I've done it?_

Cupid blushed. She definitely hadn't gotten into any brutal fights or ran at a hell hound full on. She wasn't skilled with any other weapon but a bow and arrow, but being kind-hearted, she would have hated to kill something with something like that. Instead, she blessed her arrows to help it's target feel overcome with joy and love.

And that's exactly what Cupid had done. Each time an enemy drew it's sword or bared it's teeth, ready to kill her, Cupid quickly pulled back her heart arrow and let it loose.

Once the arrow struck, Cupid would ask her "enemy" for help. The enemy would obey, totally in love with her, and assist her in any way possible.

Cupid wasn't sure any one would call running away from thousands of demons under a love spell until she passed through the gates to Olympus "heroic" but it was the best she could do. After all, Zeus hadn't asked for her to kill anyone.

Slowly, Cupid staggered through the doors to Mount Olympus , ignoring the palace guards as they shouted at her to wait until they alerted the king she had arrived.

Instead, Cupid only picked up the pace, speed walking through the palace until she reached Zeus' throne room door and burst through it.

Zeus had felt her presence when she'd arrived in Olympus, though anyone could guess it was Cupid that had arrived from the ruckus going on outside his throne room door, so when she burst through it, he only glanced at her.

"Oh. It's you. Funny, I'd almost forgotten you even left since you've been gone soooo long."

Though he spoke in an annoyed tone, Zeus was biting back a sigh of relief. He was afraid she'd gotten herself killed. He wanted to scold her for making him, a King, worry over someone who wasn't even royalty.

Yet.

Cupid fumed, "Sorry, your highness, but I didn't come her to be made fun of. I've brought your items – the eye of a hell hound, this necklace stolen from a demon, and a crystal from Hades' crown. Now please, give me my place among the gods!"

Cupid staggered through the throne room toward his throne, ignoring once again the guards who reached out to hold her back, but Zeus quickly shot the guards a glare, his frost blue eyes glowing with small flickers of lightening.

The guards realized the unspoken threat of being roasted alive by electricity if they had laid even a finger on her and drew back, closing the throne room door behind them.

Zeus waved off the maids and guards surrounding him, something he'd never done before.

Once they were finally alone, Cupid tossed Zeus the bag, her eyes full of determination never leaving his now gentle ones.

Instead of looking through the bag to confirm she'd gathered all that he'd asked her to retrieve, he tossed it over his shoulder and smirked at her shocked expression.

Rage crossed over Cupid's flawless features and Zeus took in her enraged, yet adorable expression.

He rested his chin in a hand, gazing at her, and for a moment, Cupid blushed before exploding.

"What the- why would you do that?! Do you know what I went through to get that?! I know it may not have any importance to you, but at least l-"  
Zeus held up a hand to silence her, "I believe you brought what I asked for. Someone with beautiful eyes of determination would never come back without something they needed, don't you think?"

Realizing he'd just complemented her, Cupid looked away for a brief moment and swallowed the rest of her sentence.

"I guess not, but-"  
"Ah, young Cupid, you have certainly proved your worth and you have full credit." Zeus was laughing on the inside. The trials he'd put the gods and goddesses through for them to prove their own worth had actually been more difficult than anyone could have imagined, but Cupid being so young and fragile, he had to take at least a little bit of pity on her.

She would definitely be angry with him if he'd told her.

"Well, then... what will I be?" Cupid's evergreen eyes lit up in excitement, "Queen of love? The goddess of beauty? Oh, wait... I guess that's already taken... uh... the goddess of forbidden love, maybe..."

Zeus' heart practically leaped at the joyous look on her face, but he wanted something more from her.

"Hold on." he held up his hand again, smirking, "You have one last trial left."

Cupid's happiness disappeared, just like that, and she fumed once again, "You can't be serious! Do you know how frustrating it is to have to-"  
Zeus held out his hand toward her and motioned her forward.

Cupid stared at the long space between them for a second and glanced around to make sure he was motioning _her _ forward instead of someone else.

When Zeus gave a look of annoyance for not being immediately obeyed, he flicked his wrist. Lightening struck, landing right behind Cupid, making her jump and race over to Zeus, closing the distance between them.

Once she was only a few feet away from him, Zeus held out his hand and Cupid stared at it shyly for a moment before taking it.

Once her smaller hand was in his, Zeus lightly grasped it and reached forward with his free hand to snatch her and pull her into his lap.

Cupid gasped as he pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her on her lips.

Shocked, she stared at the young king with wide eyes.

Technically, she wasn't disgusted, Zeus may have been immortal and thousands of years old, but his appearance left him to look only a few years older than her.

When Zeus pulled away to smirk at her, Cupid felt an odd sensation that felt like electric jolts coursing through her body. She looked up at Zeus in wonder.

"Why... why did you do that?" Cupid struggled in his arms, embarrassed beyond belief and wanting to get out of his gentle, warm embrace before she started to feel even more awkward.

"Just one more trial, and I promise, you will have your place among the gods. But you will have to surrender yourself to me for as long as I say."

Cupid stared into his eyes that were filled of something she couldn't explain, but he didn't seem to be planning anything bad.

When she swallowed and slowly nodded, Zeus quickly stood, holding her small form in his arms and carried her out of his throne room. Cupid blushed as the guards standing around the palace walls stared at Zeus in wonder. He never met their eyes, but held a stone faced expression as he carried Cupid to his bed chambers.

When he kicked open the door and closed it behind him, Cupid took a look at the large, romantic themed bed in the center and blushed when she realized what the trial really was.

"Uh... Zeus..." she said nervously as he walked over to the bed side and dropped her onto the soft mattress. He immediately pulled himself over her, resting his arms and legs on either side of her to hold her in place, pinning her.

Zeus stared down at the beautiful girl staring shyly up at him and gently ran his hand down her cheek until he began to trace circles on her chest, admiring her torn dress.

When he saw her tremble, he leaned down to kiss her gently, passionately. After he pulled away, he noticed Cupid had closed her eyes, leaning upward as if she was trying to savor the kiss for as long as possible. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her chest rose and fell with every breath she took and let go.

"Do not fear me, little goddess," Zeus whispered when she opened her eyes to look at him. He cupped her cheek with a free hand, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, my love."

_He called me "his love!" No way, he couldn't mean.._

Zeus leaned down to kiss her again, but it was a moment before Cupid could respond. She curiously moved her lips against his. Zeus admired her curiosity and let her do as she pleased with the exploration.

It wasn't long, however, before Zeus began to slowly push her lips apart in gentle open mouthed kisses. Cupid gasped when he began to lick and bite her bottom lip. She opened her mouth so their tongues could meet and the two began to exchange saliva. Zeus was careful and held himself back, moving slowly so she could get used to his slow caresses.

When they pulled away, Cupid gasped for air and began to pant. She stared up at Zeus with half lidded eyes and reached upward to cup his cheeks with shaking hands, leaning upward to crash her lips to his again.

Zeus smiled against her lips before slowly removing Cupid's dress from her shoulders and pulling it down her body. Once it had slipped off, Cupid gasped and covered up her modesty, pulling away from Zeus immediately and turning on her side. She blushed and shut her eyes tightly, feeling out of place under her king, revealing her body she thought wasn't womanly at all.

Zeus took in her womanly curves and small, perky breasts, determined to see the spot that was still covered with her panties. He kissed her cheeks and slowly pushed her back onto the bed so she was on her back and discarded his clothing to make her feel less embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful, my sweet Cupid..." Zeus looked up at her with questioning eyes as he put his hands on her hips to pull down her panties. Instead of resisting, Cupid lifted her hips so he could pull them down her legs.

Zeus threw the panties over his shoulder, ignoring wherever it went and pulled Cupids hands from over chest to pin them over her head with one hand.

With his free hand, Zeus cupped her small, perky breasts and kissed the nipple of the other.

"Ah!" Cupid closed her eyes as he caressed her chest and kissed all over. "W...wait, I..."

Zeus let go over her breast to trail a hand down her body, resting above the small heart under her belly.

Damn Aphrodite for being such a narcissistic witch. He barely knew the woman, but anyone who could rejected their child so they would look like a better person was probably pure evil.

Cupid gasped as Zeus' hand traveled lower until he cupped the moist spot between her legs intimately.

"Zeus..!"

"Naughty girl... you're already wet, yet you ask me to wait?" Zeus smiled softly and his hand explored her clit and outer lips until she was bucking her hips underneath him.

Cupid was beginning to feel strange, like something was about to happen, but she relaxed and let the pleasuring feelings consume her.

She threw her head back violently, squirming her hips and crying out Zeus' name as she convulsed.

Zeus carefully slid a finger inside of her to see how tight she was and bit his lip when she winced from the pain of the intrusion. If this pained her, she would definitely bleed during penetration.

Zeus began to move his finger in and out of her, whispering reassurance into her ear before she could get used to his finger. When she started moaning and tightening around his finger, he pushed in a second, and then a third until she came undone once again.

Zeus slid his fingers out of her to lick her sweet juices before leaning down to taste them from their direct source.

Cupid gasped and reached down to slid her fingers into Zeus' soft, long blonde hair as she writhed in pleasure. Afterward, Zeus pulled up to look at her and lowered himself between her legs, lining himself up at her entrance.

Cupid stared with wide eyes down at Zeus' length and Zeus noticed the hesitation and fear in her voice.

"Will.. will it... go inside..?" she blushed at the question and Zeus caressed her cheek gently.

"Of course."

"Ple...please be gentle."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
Zeus slid a hand into hers and let her squeeze it to calm her. With the other, he reached between them to pull her petals apart before slowly pushing inside of her. Cupid threw her head back and screamed out Zeus' name, tears flowing down her cheeks as he continued to fill her until she felt their thighs touching.

Zeus felt blood trickling down both of their legs and leaned down to kiss her, whispering his apology for hurting her.

"It hurts! Ahhh!" Cupid gripped the bed underneath her and stiffened as Zeus adjusted their position to make her more comfortable.

"I promise it will feel better."

Zeus stayed as still as possible as Cupid adjusted to his size and when she felt the pain subside, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned down to kiss her before slowly pulling out of her.

Cupid winced as he began to gently thrust in and out of her. It wasn't long before she was feeling pleasure in the areas their bodies were combining into one.

"It's starting to feel... ahhh... hah... Zeus... it..." Cupid moaned and tried to bite her lip to stop her mewls from slipping out, but it was useless. Zeus' movementsbecame more erotic as she begged and pleaded for him to move faster. Cupid lifted her hips to meet his much quicker as he thrust inside of her.

"Zeus..." Cupid cried out, clenching around him once. "I... I feel strange...nn..." she shut her eyes tight.

"I understand." Zeus grabbed Cupid's beautiful legs and pulled them over his shoulders to get better access to her. He jerked his hips in and out of her, picking up the pace as their climaxes approached.

Cupid screamed as she came, squeezing both of Zeus' hands.

Zeus followed soon after, exploding deep inside of her womb before pulling out of her and collapsing next to Cupid. She rested her head on his chest as he pulled the covers over the both of them.

Cupid struggled to keep her eyes open, feeling sleepy.

"The... the trial's over, right... then... then..."

Zeus smiled softly, pushing her long hair out of her face as she closed her eyes.

"That's correct, my sweet. You have earned your place among the gods."

"What... will I be...?" Cupid asked as her heart calmed down.

"My wife, Queen of Olympus if you accept. Marry me, sweet Cupid.."

Cupid had made the decision as soon as she thought of why she shouldn't in the first place.

"Then... I accept..." she whispered as she fell into a dream filled of long white dresses and her new lover.


End file.
